Forever Slave
by Athese
Summary: What happens when Mikey wakes up, restrained and forced to be a pet of three sisters, each with their own, and maybe dangerous, interests. How will the 4 brothers escape this? I do not own TMNT but i do own my OC's. 2012-realm
1. Waking up

**This story contains mild swearing and some mild references to 'certain topics' but nothing too much. And definitely worth reading ^^**

**I do not own TMNT. I do own my OC's **

Wind was raging outside. Leaves hovering in the air and trees were slamming against the window. Noises were around him. Soft and faint. Rain continued to fall. Hitting the rooftop. Footsteps echoed around the room. Noises from his left, from the right. He grunted and shifted a bit. More noises, more voices.

He grunted again and cracked his eyes open but closed them immediately after. Another voice entered the room. His mind was fuzzy. His sight was blurry. It took a few seconds before his sight slowly returned. He turned his head to the sight and cracked his eyes open once again. Confused he looked around.

"O my god he's so cute!" A voice exclaimed. Mikey's eyes opened completely and he looked around. Around him were 3 girls. The girl who just spoke was a small girl around 7 or 8 years old. She had dark blond hair which was curling slightly. She had bright sea green eyes and wore a cute, not girlish but still cute, dress.

"W-what?" Mikey cracked. He was in an unknown room. There were 3 girls standing over him and the worst of all was the fact he was strapped down. On an examination table. Leather wrist bands on his wrists and ankles.

"Wow you can speak?" The other girl asked fascinated. Mikey cowered a bit. he didn't like this but he nodded slowly. The girl was presumably the oldest. 16 or something. Although the other one was also quite old. She had dark brown, nearly black, hair and she had a slight tan. Where the young girl wore a cute dress she was dressed more mature. And also not really girlish.

Not like she wore boys clothes but she was clearly not a fan of pink and dresses. She wore a simple pair of jeans and beneath her lab coat she had a white blouse.  
Mikey squeezed his eyes shut. Why am I here? He felt a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't cry little one" the young girl squirmed. Mikey opened his eyes again.

"Why am I here, and who are you?" Mikey almost whispered. Fear engulfing him. This time it was the last girl who spoke.

"That's none of your business." She snapped harshly which made Mikey cower in fear even more. The girl was different from the other two. Although her face looked like the youngest girl. Instead of a natural hair color her hair was obviously painted. Red. Like really red. She wore make-up, a lot. Her lashes were thick and black from all the mascara and her eyelids were dark purple. Not that it was really ugly. It was just so extreme and if it wasn't for the angry look on her face she could easily be a model or something.

"Ah come on. Don't be mean." The youngest pleaded but the girl just snorted.

"But who are you?" Mikey whispered again. The angry girl immediately gave him a death glare and Mikey yelped slightly. The younger one chuckled.

"I'm Ahri *, which means Graceful or Elegant or something. Actually it is Ari but father liked the name Ahri more. I think it's a Korean name. by the way. I'll look that up once. And the angry one over there is Heather. And other one is Blake." The girl rattled.

Mikey was still trying to break the restraints but they were really tight and eventually he gave up. Mikey made a sobbing sound and rested his head on the table and closed his eyes again. This couldn't be true. This had to be some sort of crazy nightmare. How did he even get in this mess? He thought until his head was throbbing but he just didn't know. One time he was preparing lunch for the guys and Splinter and now he was with 3 girls.

In a large room that looked like a small lab. From earlier he noticed it was already dark and raining. Which just wasn't right. It was sunny in New York. For once he'd seen the news. It was mid-summer. It wasn't supposed to be raining. Not in the next 3 days. Maybe a few clouds but definitely no rain. Mikey's thought were cut off by the two oldest sisters arguing.

"What do you even think you're doing? Who says it's your turn?!" Heather yelled. Her face filled with even more anger than before. Blake, obviously not a giant hot head like Heather, just sighed and picked something up. Mikey couldn't see it because her body blocked the object.

"Nobody but he is on the table anyways. So just let me have him now. You can have him after that okay?"

"No way miss perfect! You know damn well father wants us downstairs at 10!" Heather yelled. Mikey blinked in surprise. 10? That wasn't that short. He was just making lunch. But when he looked at the clock on the wall it was already 8.

"Look this isn't going to take long, you can have him for at least an hour. Okay?" Blake tried. Heather growled in response but agreed after that.

"And what about me. when do I get him?" Ahri argued and popped her puppy eyes. Heather gave her a death glare too but she didn't even flinch.

"Fuck off. We have him for tonight. You're just 8. Just go downstairs. Play with your dolls and don't bother us" Heather snapped. Yet again Ahri didn't flinch.

"Fine, but I can have him tomorrow. And no I will not leave. And I know what you're going to say now but no I will not" she snapped back. Her innocence self returned and she turned towards Mikey. "Pet" she simply said. This time Mikey was even more confused.

"Pet?" He squirmed. Still terrified.

"Yes you asked why you were here. Well you're our pet." She cooed. Something inside him snapped. He was captured and now he was a pet.

"But I'm not a pet". Mikey tried but Ahri placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Yes you are. You now belong to me and my sisters" she said happily and pointed to Heather and Blake.

"Ahri stop being so stubborn and..." Heather began but Ahri cut her off.

"Sisters" She hissed through her teeth. Mikey flinched even more.

"Will you two stop arguing" Blake sighed as she finally walked over to Mikey. Carrying a needle. Mikey paled as he stared at the needle. He never liked needles. He hated them as a kid and it stayed with him over the years and always tried his hardest to avoid them.

"P-please no n-needles" Mikey stuttered. Feeling more terrified than ever. This was worse than a simple sedative or injection at home. Because at home it was Donnie, and sometimes Splinter, who gave them. And he trusted those two. He knew they would never harm him. Even though he didn't like needles

Mikey knew they wouldn't hurt because he trusted his family but he didn't even know these 3 girls. Only their names and relation. But they weren't his brothers, they weren't his family. He had no guarantee that they wouldn't hurt him. Mikey yelped as Blake stopped next to him and drew her needle.

"I'm sorry". She whispered so only Mikey could hear it and slit the needle in his arm and drew a large amount of blood. Tears formed in his eyes but he bit them away. After the large amount of blood was drawn she removed the needle and covered it with a plaster and quickly secured the blood to store it.

Blake did some more tests. Taking body fluid. Collecting a saliva sample but nothing too serious. No scalpels or sedatives. After that was done she pushed a button and immediately 6 guards came inside. They silently came inside and stood in a line. Blankly staring ahead. Waiting for orders. But Blake never spoke. No it was Heather who did.

"Listen up cause I'll only tell it once. Nobody. And I mean nobody tells father about this creature" she started and pointed at Mikey who just cowered in fear even more.

"The one who does inform him will be banished immediately am I clear?" She continued and the guards all nodded in understanding.

"Good" Heather continued and pointed to the two strongest guards. "You two will escort the creature to my room. I want you to stay there in case the creature decides to do something stupid. After that you will escort him to his own room. And for the rest. Prepare his room and tell my father I will join him at 10. Am I clear?" Again the guards just nodded.

The two strong guards walked over to The small turtle and undid his restraints. Mikey kicked to get free but the guards soon held him in a special way so he wasn't even able to struggle. Heather opened the door and the guards followed. Dragging Mikey with them. They came in a large hall. There were several doors on his left and on his right was one door. They went through the lonely door and entered... Another hall. Huge. No not even huge, it was gigantic. It was a long hall with 2 doors on one of the long sides and 2 on the other. The door they just used being one of them.

On the other side was another room. The opposite than the door they just used. On the door was Ahri's name. Written in pink. Stickers decorating the door. The door they just used closed and Mikey quickly looked at it and saw the name Blake written on it. They turned left and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall was a fifth door. As they neared the door the word 'stairs' revealed itself but they weren't going to the stairs.

They came across the other two doors. Which were also on the opposite of each other. One of them was blank but again they didn't went in that one but entered the room with 'Heather' written on it. Just like Blake's room it started with a hall with 4 doors. Each of them were labeled but Mikey didn't have time to read them all and they entered the 'playroom'. Mikey swallowed loudly as he entered the room.

The walls were covered with posters. Posters of man with six packs and wearing swimming pants. Sometimes not. Different magazines were on the ground showing naked woman. There was a large bed in the corner and different boxes around the room. Handcuffs, chains and other 'equipment' were spread among the floor. The guards brought the struggling Mikey towards the bed and placed him with his plastron down on the bed and tied him to the pole so he was unable to move.

"You can guard now. And remember if anyone tells my father about this room he will be banished am I clear?" Heather hissed.

"Yes ma'am" they both said and walked outside. Heather turned around and walked towards the orange clad turtle. Mikey was trembling in fear. Desperately trying to break free from the restrains.

"P-please" he pleaded. His voice shaking with fear. Heather didn't respond to his pleadings and walked over to him. Another shiver went down his spine as he tried to reposition himself. His butt being exposed a bit too much to his liking. But his attempts were useless because there was no way the restrains were braking any time soon and the way he was restrained made too much movement impossible.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this" Heather chuckled and walked over to the trembling turtle.

It was already 10 o'clock when the guards came in again and freed the trembling and sobbing turtle. He didn't even tried to struggle. He let him being carried away. Outside the horrible playroom and outside Heather's room. Into the large hall. They walked to the opposite door which was blank. Just as the other 2 they came into a hall with 4 doors. One of the guards released Mikey and opened the door 'bedroom' and the one holding Mikey tossed the sobbing turtle inside.

The door was shut again and Mikey heard it being locked. A second lock was applied and then he heard the guards leave. Mikey slowly forced himself up and walked towards the door. Slamming on it.

"Please" he cried. It was when he almost collapsed of exhaustion that he pushed himself up again and walked over to the gigantic bed. He collapsed on the bed and curled himself up. Ignoring the burning pain in his ass. The spanking still fresh in his mind. He brought the covers to his face and cried.

***for the ones who play it, yes, the name Ahri is from League of legends. I just liked the name ^^ and I think it resembles her character quite good.**

**Also I hope the whole hall was clear. It was kinda hard to explain :/ But I think it's clear. **

**And one last thing. For the once who noticed it. What do you think is going on between Heather and Ahri? **


	2. A name

**for some reason it was pretty hard to write the first half of this chapter :/ don't blame**

**for the rest enjoy ^^**

"Mister turtle?" Slowly Mikey opened his eyes and looked around. There was a guard standing next to his bed. Pinching his shoulder to wake him up. Mikey immediately jolted up. Ready to defend himself if the guard were to grab him.

"I am here to inform you your owners are waiting for you for breakfast. If you are kind enough to follow me. Sir". The guard spoke. Mikey was dazzled for a moment. Breakfast. His owners wanted him for breakfast. So no examination table, and no spanking. Mikey slowly got off his bed and followed the guard willingly. Afraid to disobey them. His 'owners'.

He let his head drop and followed the guard outside his room. There were 2 more guards outside but to Mikey's surprise they didn't grab him to restrain him like last time. One walked in front and two behind him. They came into the large hall again and went right. Away from the stairs. It was only then that Mikey noticed there was a sixth door.

They came closer and closer and just like every room in this gigantic hall it was labeled. 'Dining room'. You think you'd be used to everything. The guards, the large hall. All the privileges these kids had. But no, when he was pushed inside he was shocked once again.

There was a huge table in the middle of the room. 8 chairs around the table. 3 were already occupied. Blake, Heather and Ahri were sitting around the table.

"Little one!" Ahri exclaimed. Mikey shrugged as he was pushed onto the chair next to Ahri. The whole table was covered with delicious food, plates, glasses and even more. There were 4 waiters waiting on two sides. Waiting for orders.

At the back of the room was a large door labeled with 'kitchen'. He could hear sounds from the room.

"A name!" Ahri suddenly screamed through the room.

"What the hell do you mean?" Heather exclaimed.

"We must give him a name, you know that's what owner's do" Ahri said. Mikey twitched nervously. He didn't want to be named, he already had a name. And he certainly wasn't owned. He was free, he had a family at home.

"I already have one" He whispered slowly. He was cut off by a large fork flying past his head.

"No yer don't." Heather, who was across him, hissed through her teeth. "And I didn't ask you to speak, am I clear? " She continued to rage. Mikey gulped nervously.

"Crystal" Mikey said with a shaky voice.

"Good, but now we have to give him a name" Ahri continued happily. "I know one, Lulu!"

Blake sighed in annoyance. "Ahri, you know that's a girl's name right" She shrugged. Ahri popped her puppy eyes.

"But I wanna name him Lulu." She argued.

"Yay but guess wha' he's not yours so no!" Heather spat back. "Besides this is stupid, just give him a damn name and get this over with"

"Let's eat first, we gotta go to school in 15 minutes" Blake cut in and signed for the waiters to come.

"What would you like to eat this morning?" One of the waiters asked politely. All three of them ordered different meals, for breakfast! All different meals Mikey had never heard of. Blake something healthy with a salad and Heather a large steak, seriously a steak for breakfast. Ahri ordered a lasagna. Seriously what is up here?

The waiters didn't leave. Mikey looked around confused, why weren't they leaving? "You gotta order something too" Ahri whispered. Order something? I had to order something from this card? Mikey didn't understand half of it. Weird meals he'd never seen or heard from before.

"Like what?" He cracked and looked around for something to help him. Ahri chuckled.

"Anything you want" She said and grabbed Mikey's hand. He flinched and wanted to pull away. "You can eat whatever you want and the waiters will make it for you"

"Uhm what she ordered" Mikey said nervously and pointed towards the grinning Ahri.

"Told you he liked me!" She exclaimed before the waiters took off.

"I don't…." Mikey started but was kicked on his knee and stared in the angry eyes of Heather.

"Don't even go there" She hissed. Which shut Mikey up. Not even two minutes after ordering the waiters came inside to bring all the food.

"So what are going to call him?" Blake asked while eating the meal.

"I'm still with my Lulu idea" Ahri said while putting a spoonful of lasagna in her mouth.

"He's not a girl Ahri. We have to give him a decent name" Blake argued and Ahri shrugged.

"Fine then" She eventually said and gave in. Mikey wanted to speak. To say he already had a name. Michelangelo. That he already had a home, a family. His brothers, father, April, Casey. He wanted to say he didn't want to be here. He missed them, even Spike.

He wondered what they were doing right now. They must've realized he was gone. Probably worried sick why he wasn't there. He just hoped they didn't do anything reckless. Like confronting Shredder, maybe thinking he was captured. Well he was but not by Shredder.

Maybe they thought he had an accident. Went out to explore the sewers and accidently fell. Maybe they thought he was dead, or that he was lying somewhere in the sewers, hurt. Man were they wrong. No he was here, captured. Forced to be a pet for 3 sisters. Eating a rather delicious lasagna. While the 3 sisters were arguing for a name.

Many names were spoken. Jim, Jason. Mark, Timothy, John, Harry, Andy. He hated them all. He was just Mikey, Michelangelo. Like his father named him. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. He didn't want another name, he didn't even want to be here.

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't Mikey anymore. He wasn't the free turtle anymore. No he was captive. He was a pet. He was Jason.

He was on his bed again. After breakfast the girls had to go to school and the guards brought Mikey back to his cell. But from now he wasn't Mikey anymore. He was named Jason. A pet. He just wanted to go away, go to sleep and wake up in his own bed again.

He wanted to throw the covers around him and cry. But even that didn't seem to work out since the door cracked open immediately after that.

"Leave me, I want to talk to him first" Mikey heard Blake say when his door opened. Mikey didn't move, too afraid to do something. Still covered with his blanket. He heard the footsteps nearing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and fell from the bed in the process. He grunted and rubbed his head.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you" Blake coed. Mikey looked towards the girl, hurt and betrayal stinging in his eyes. But there was something about her eyes that comforted him a bit. Unlike Heather's and Ahri's eyes these eyes were filled with kindness and curiosity. Almost a bit like Donnie.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Mikey squirmed. The girl chuckled a bit but didn't approach Mikey any further. Completely the opposite. She got from the bed and walked towards the chair in the corner. Allowing Mikey to climb on his bed again.

"Actually yes but I pretended to be sick" She said and grinned a bit. "father is very protective about us three" Mikey didn't respond and just stared down. Sitting cross-legged on his bed. For a moment there was a silence. Mikey actually liked it. He liked the silence. At least Blake didn't force him to do anything. Ahri kept pushing for attention and Heather, well….

"You must be wondering where you are" Blake said after a while. This time Mikey looked up and nodded. He did wonder where he was. And something told me he wasn't going to like it.

"I'm not on earth am I?" He slowly whispered.

"No you're not. This is fifth earth, but we prefer the name Arthemia."

"So why am I here?" Mikey asked and shifted his position a bit.

"Because we wanted to. You're quite unique in your world am I right?" Mikey didn't know if he should tell her about his brothers but he decided not to. It would only bring them in unnecessary danger.

"Yes, I'm the only one" He stated and swallowed, hoping she would believe him. Blake chuckled.

"Don't even bother little one, I know about your brothers" She said but it wasn't meant as a threat. It didn't even sound like one.

"Please don't hurt them" Mikey squirmed and cowered a bit. Tears in his eyes. She knew about his brothers so he could get to them.

"Please don't cry" Blake sighed and wanted to get over to Mikey. But he raised his hands in defence, making Blake stop in her tracks.

"P-please don't" He pleaded. And broke down into more sobs. "I just want to go home" He sobbed. This time he didn't protest when Blake walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing turtle and pulled him into a hug. She didn't say anything and just rubbed Mikey's arm to comfort him.

"Why?" Mikey asked once he was calmed down a bit. Blake looked at him. Confused. "Why are you not mean like them?" Blake couldn't help herself but chuckle a bit. Although he was 15 he seemed and acted like a child. A innocent and cute child.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I just want to do some research" Blake said which caused Mikey to jump up again, only to fall from the bed once again.

"No get away!" He squirmed and stared with his big baby blue eyes in Blake's eyes. Blake sighed again and stood up, walking over to Mikey and kneeled before him. Mikey was too afraid to move. Frozen in place.

"I just want to do some tests. But you are going. Look I don't like it but if you resist I'll have to call the guards and they'll force you. Or you can come with me willingly. I promise I won't hurt you" Blake tried to comfort him. Mikey still looked in his eyes and dried his tears.

"You promise?" He sniffled. Blake extended her hand towards Mikey, signing for him to grab it.

"Promise" Blake assured him and with a shivering hand Mikey grabbed Blake's hand.

**So what do you think of the three sisters? And the story itself? ^^**

**reviews are more than welcome xD**

**Also i promised his brothers in this chapter but otherwise it became a little too long. And i highly doubt they'll be in the next one but i'll try and they'll come soon enought, that's a promise!**

**see you next time and thanks for reading :D**


	3. Traitor?

**2014 Words ^^ coincidence? I think not. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! :D**

**And from them I assume you don't really like the three sisters? xD**

Blake carefully pulled Mikey up and padded him softly but Mikey simply shrugged it off. Blake ignored it and wrapped an arm around Mikey and walked outside his room. The guards who were waiting tensed up a bit but Blake raised her hand.

"It's okay" She assured the guards and walked outside the hall, coming into the bigger hall…. They turned to the right again and stopped in front of Blake's door and went into the same room again. The lab. Mikey stopped walking when he saw the same table again. How could he ever be so stupid to agree with this.

He had to fight, struggle. Trying to break free, escape. But when he finally realized it was already too late. The door was being locked and he was trapped. Inside a lab. A girl who liked to do some 'research' and 4 guards to overpower him.

Mikey grabbed a stick from the ground and charged in on the guards. He knocked down one when he felt electricity curse through his body. He gasped and fell to the ground. The stick was ripped from his hands and he felt how he was lifted up and slammed on the table. He grunted but his shell preventing him from hurting, although it wasn't really pleasant.

"No!" He choked out when he felt the 3 guards trying to restrain him. He kicked and punched but eventually he felt a sharp pinch in his neck. No! Blake was standing over him, a needle in her hand. Injecting the liquid in Mikey's system. His movements ceased with the second until he felt himself drifting but continued to struggle.

"You promised" Mikey cried when he went limb.

The next thing he knew was waking up. Strapped down again. His arms spread to the side. Being held down by thick leather straps. The guards were all standing next to the door. Staring in front of them. Not noticing Mikey. Mikey glanced to the right and spotted Blake.

"Why?" He weakly rasped which made Blake turned around. Her eyes were full of grief and guilt.

"Why me? Why did YOU?!" Blake exclaimed, this was the first time Blake actually shouted. Mikey was dazzled for a second. She was truly guilty. But why? Could it really be she didn't want this?

"I don't want this, I don't want to get hurt" He whispered back.

"Oh little one" Blake began and stroked Mikey's head who flinched slightly at the touch. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you remember?"

"But you did, well the guards did with those freaky electric shocks" Mikey argued.

"But that's because you slapped one of them and attacked them" Blake said which made Mikey actually chuckle a bit.

"You're still going to do that research are you?" Mikey shrugged. Blake nodded and stood up. Rolling a table towards Mikey. On purpose Mikey didn't look. Not wanting to know what was coming. He knew there was no escape now. He quickly looked towards Blake and saw what was on the table. Stupid!

Mikey felt himself becoming pale when he saw the needle and scalpel. He looked at Blake with fear in his eyes.

"Oh come on." She pouted and came over to him with a rolling chair and sat down on it. "You're going to make me feel guilty"

"Good" Mikey snorted.

"Don't be too harsh on me little one. I'm only going to collect some tissue then I'll untie you and you can choose what you want, okay?"

"I can't change your mind can I?" He tried one last time but Blake shook her head. Mikey took a large breath and squeezed his eyes shut in fear. He felt a pinch under his left armpit and he felt a tingling feeling spread along the area. He squeezed his eyes even further and turned his head away from Blake. A shiver went through his body when he heard the scalpel being picked up.

The cold metal touched his skin before it easily slit through his skin. Mikey tensed but relaxed a tiny bit when he noticed it didn't hurt. Blake cut away some flesh before beginning to stich the area up. He didn't feel the stitches but he felt the needle sticking through his bleeding flesh and he didn't liked it.

"All done" Blake said before putting her findings away before turning to the little turtle. He wasn't responding. "Oh shit" Blake whispered and shook Mikey heavily before he finally opened his eyes. Red from crying. Trying to block the events so he didn't even noticed when it was over.

"Come on, it's over" Blake coed and undid the straps on Mikey's arms and legs. Mikey didn't move so Blake carefully pulled him up and sat him down on the table. "You think you can walk?" Mikey just nodded. Blake put Mikey's right arm over her neck and supported him outside the lab. Escorted by the guards.

"Leave us here" Blake ordered before going into her own bedroom. It was different from Heather's room. There was a large king-size bed in the middle of the room and there was a table with a laptop, different drawers and a lot of books, magazines and posters. Posters of scientists and theories. There was a window next to the bed.

Everywhere in the room where pictures. Pictures of the sisters. Of an older woman who looked like Blake. And a man. Mikey figured it was her father and mother. But what caught her attention was the picture with the whole family. Heather, Ahri and Blake were on it. The same woman and man. The man in the middle, the woman on the right and another woman on the left. But her whole face was drawn on so it was unable to see hers.

"Go ahead, look around" Blake said before turning grabbing a book and sitting down on a comfortable chair. She just … left him? Mikey shivered a bit and his hand touched the bandage around his waist. Covering the wound Blake gave him. He didn't feel the stiches through the bandage which he was grateful for.

Mikey slowly walked over to the window. Keeping a close eye on Blake. But she just continued to read her book, without glancing to him. Of course he knew the door was locked and there were guards standing outside but he was free here. In this room.

When Mikey reached the window he placed his hands on a table and leaned forwards, staring out of the window. It was beautiful, just… beautiful. The view was amazing. It was some kind of small park. Stones were placed so they acted like paths. Colorful flowers all around it. A small fountain where birds were bating. A small river streaming through it filled with beautiful and colorful fishes. It was just so beautiful and peaceful.

Behind him he heard Blake chuckle. "Beautiful isn't it? Wait until you see the swimming pool in the other park" She chuckled and walked over to Mikey. But instead of doing anything to him she also began to stare outside. "I planted all of them, together with my mother" She spoke but just kept staring outside. Caught up in her own world. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Hey what's wrong?" Mikey asked worried. Blake turned towards Mikey and laughed.

"Nothing, just memories" She shrugged.

"She isn't here anymore right?" Mikey noticed. Blake nodded. "I'm sorry Blake" He whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know she's in a better place right now" Blake said and rubbed Mikey's head. Mikey laughed and backed, falling on the bed. Blake walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed too.

"What happened though?" Mikey whispered after a while. "You don't have to tell if you don't want" He quickly added. Blake rested a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'd love to tell you but sometimes it's better to wait for the right moment little one." There was a long silence, neither one said something.

"You have a different mother right?" Mikey said in a low voice.

"yes, how'd you know?" Blake said rather surprised.

"I dunno, you look and act different than the other two. And there were two people next to the man who I assume is your father, so I thought…. Yay" he stuttered a bit which made Blake chuckle.

"You're more than right." Blake insisted. "But enough talking. I promised you could choose what you wanted to do. So what's it going to be?"

"Well I'd love to see the swimming pool" He grinned. "But I don't think I can swim with this" He said and pointed towards the bandage around his waist. Blake laughed and rubbed his head again.

"Little one, you forget you're not on your earth anymore. Come on, I have a better idea" She said and grabbed Mikey at the hand and pulled him towards a door in her gigantic room. She opened it and they walked into another large room. Different small baths were near the corners and there was a big swimming pool in the middle of the room. Neon lights were filling the pool. On the right there was another door, which presumably led to the hall again.

"Wow" Mikey said in amazement.

"Get in you slow poke" Blake said before pushing Mikey in. The water was nice. The water wasn't too warm nor too cold but still refreshing. Mikey popped his head above the water and grinned at Blake.

"Be right back" She said before leaving Mikey alone again. He thought this was a good moment to investigate the pool and began to swim around. Soon he realized that Blake was right about being able to swim with the bandage on. At least it wasn't loosening and the stitched weren't aching or anything.

The pool was just like any regular ones. Deep on one side but he was able to stand on the other one. Minutes later Blake returned like she promised. Wearing a red bikini. She didn't hesitate and jumped into the pool too.

"Canonball!" She screamed before connecting with the water.

"I must admit that was really fun, I haven't done that in a long time" Blake grinned as she led Mikey towards her bathroom. Mikey and Blake were still wet from the swimming and it was leaking when they went through Blake's room again and into the bathroom. Again there was a door, this time on the left. And again Mikey figured it'd lead to the hall.

"Come on" Blake said before pushing Mikey under some kind of shower, but instead of water there was hot wind. Blowing him dry in an instant. Blake did the same and quickly put on a simple shirt and a short pants.

"This place is really huge, you've got like 4 rooms for yourself. I think one of your rooms is even bigger than mine and my brothers together" Mikey exclaimed in amazement as they were once again in Blake's bedroom.

"Well my dad is the richest man in this hadys" Blake chuckled. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Hadys?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well you know. A place where a lot of people live together. With houses and buildings and that kind of things" She said and rubbed her head.

"Oh you mean a city" Mikey said. Blake nodded.

"I guess so. I've read about the third earth but your hadys' are way smaller. Ours are really really big. Almost like a small country." She explained. "Our Hadys is called Satyaki. And it's also the biggest hadys in Arthemia"

"Wow wow slow down a bit. My brain isn't that fast." Mikey exclaimed and rubbed his head. "So your cities are called hadys but they're like really huge right?" Blake nodded.

"And Satyaki is the hadys we live in. And the whole world is called Arthemia" Blake filled in.

"Wow is it already 2 thirty?" Mikey exclaimed after a while. Blake tensed and sighed.

"Oh no" She sighed before a young voice filled the whole hall.

"JASON YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH ME AND MY DOLLS!"

**Again I hope you liked it and please review!**

**And there's obviously more behind Blake's mother, what do you think? **


	4. Dolls & stuffed toys

"JASON YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH ME AND MY DOLLS!"

"Uhm what was that?" Mikey asked slightly nervous.

"Ahri's home. I guess my time's over now" Blake sighed. Right on cue Ahri stormed inside Blake's room. Her eyes narrowed and she started to grin.

"Wait until I tell daddy you skipped school" She said. Blake sighed again, obviously not impressed.

"Wait until I tell daddy you still have that cat in you room" The simply said and Ahri's face dropped again.

"Fine" She shrugged. "But I want him now" She argued and signed for the guards to come in.

"I'm sorry little one, there's no arguing with Ahri" Blake sighed in defeat and hugged Mikey. "Please do what she tells you to do" Blake whispered so only Mikey could hear it before releasing her. The guards came up to Mikey and grabbed him by the arms.

"His name's Jason" Ahri said before turning away and following the guards. Mikey didn't resist. The words of Blake still in his mind. What did she mean with that? He turned around quickly to see Blake's face. With an odd expression on her face. Hope, determination. Had it something to do with her statement?

In the last 16 hours he'd seen his room, Blake's room, Heather's room, even the dining room but never Ahri's room. And it was exactly what Mikey thought of it. Inside it was all pink. Pink walls, pink furniture. Stickers covering the whole wall and the 4 doors. When they stepped into her bedroom it was yet again pink.

Pink walls, chair, bed, table. Everything was pink. But at the same time it wasn't over the top or anything. It was mixed with white so it wasn't too much. Everywhere were dolls and just as Blake mentioned a cat was walking in the room. It wore –how obvious- a pink collar.

"You like it don't you?" Ahri giggled and grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him through the door to another room. In the middle of the room was a low table covered with snacks like muffins and cakes and tea. Around it were chairs filled with lifeless stuffed toys. Apart from the rest these weren't necessarily pink.

Ahri released Mikey and walked over to a drawer and opened it. Inside were several dresses and skirts, all pink of course. She pulled out a cute pink dress with white bubbles and showed it to Mikey.

"You have to wear this" She exclaimed and walked over to Mikey.

"What? No, I'm not going to wear a dress. I'm a ninja" Mikey protested. Ahri narrowed her eyes. Mikey felt like chocking because of the sudden death glare.

"What did you say?" She hissed through her teeth. Suddenly the whole impression about Ahri was gone. She wasn't a cute little and innocent girl anymore Mikey thought she was. He was truly terrified of her, even though she was smaller. She opened her mouth and screamed. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" A guard alarmed as he stormed inside. Mikey rose his hands in defence.

"He won't listen to me! He's mean" She pouted and pointed at Mikey. He gulped loudly before the guards walked over to him. With a quick move the guard grabbed him by his arms and flicked him over his head and threw him hard on the ground. On his shell. Mikey grunted and tried to get up but the guard quickly pinned him down.

"Press his wound, press his wound! Bad, bad Jason!" Ahri kept yelling.

"No!" Mikey protested before the icy hand of the guard found the wound under Mikey's left armpit and pressed it, hard. A shooting pain erupted from the wound and Mikey bit back a scream. "Please stop" He hissed through his breaths.

"Will Jason wear the dress now?" Ahri simply asked. Ignoring Mikey's pained expression.

"Yes yes, I will. Please just let me go" Mikey rasped and finally the guard released his wound. Mikey rolled over on his knees and painfully held his now throbbing wound. He flinched heavily when he felt a hand on his shell.

"Good pet" Ahri coed and held the dress in front of his face. Mikey grunted again and slowly stood up. The throbbing pain slowly faded as Mikey just stood there. Obeying until Ahri forced him to wear the dress. The material was cold and Mikey flinched again. It was way too long for him.

"You're too small" Ahri pouted as she watched Mikey. He didn't react to her statement. Afraid to say something at all. He couldn't help it he was the smallest of his brothers. His brothers could easily fit in these. Mikey bit back the urge to laugh. Raph in a pink dress. It'd match his red bandana perfectly though.

"See you like it!" Ahri exclaimed as she saw how Mikey was unable to hide a grin. "Come on, it's tea time" Ahri forcefully pushed Mikey onto a low chair and sat down too.

"Would you like some tea mister Pipers?" She asked politely and mimicked an answer from the brown bear and filled the tea cup.

"Do you want some tea too Jason?" Ahri asked after offering all her 18 dolls some tea and turned towards 'Jason.

"Uhm yes" Mikey said slowly. He didn't really like tea but he was too afraid to refuse it.

"Yes please" Ahri said and narrowed her eyes again.

"Y-yes please" Mikey stuttered.

"Good pet" She coed afterwards and gave him some tea too. Mikey watched carefully as Ahri brought her tea cup to her face and slowly took a sip. He decided to do the same and took a sip too. It tasted awful! But Mikey hid it and swallowed it without saying anything.

"You're not going to say anything? Ask anything about me?" Ahri said after a while.

"What should I ask you? I don't know anything about you" Mikey said confused. Ahri's eyes began to lighten a bit.

"About me of course!" She chuckled. "My father is very rich you know that's why we have such a big house" She rattled.

"But I don't really like it, well I like the money and my room but daddy isn't home a lot. He works a lot but every time he comes home he brings a new toy with him. Look look" She said and jumped up and pulled Mikey with her.

"This is Lulu, I wanted to name you after her, and this is Amy, and this is Jessica and this is Brown. Although he's white and this is Jason, just like you" She chuckled. "Say hello to him."

"Uhm hello, I guess" Mikey said before he was dragged to the other side of the room again.

"we have to play with my dolls, you can have this one I want Daisey" She said and gave Mikey a doll with long brown hear and wore a pink dress. Mikey grunted.

It was until dinner time that Mikey was locked in with Ahri. Playing with dolls and all, really all her 368 stuffed toys. Each with another name. Most of them she didn't even remember but she pretended by naming them at random.

Unlike last time Mikey was allowed to go to his room first and to take a quick shower, alone. After that he was allowed to walk through the hall without any guards, but of course the stairs were heavily guarded so he wouldn't escape. Mikey didn't know if it was because they trusted him or because they grew tired of ordering the guards to lead him everywhere.

As told Mikey took a quick shower and slowly opened the door towards the big hall. For the first time he walked through it alone. He took the opportunity and walked slowly. Stretching as much time he dared to. He didn't want to be late but he wanted to come as late as possible.

"You're so selfish you know I can't just do that" Blake shrugged from her room. Mikey stopped in his tracks and came closer to the wall to hear the conversation. Paying attention not to be caught.

"I'm not selfish miss perfect! I'm just saying it'd be easier if you just did it!" Heather snapped back. What were they talking about?

"You know I can't just do it, you know the process I'm put through!" Blake argued, her voice rising a bit.

"Process in my ass! I don't care for your little pain! Seriously Blake it's only a matter of time before we all want him" Heather snapped back. Mikey could Blake sigh.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass and just get one of them!" Heather snapped again.

"Don't be stupid Heather" Blake said in a low voice. Staying calm through the whole argument.

"No Blake! It's you who is being stupid! Don't disappoint your mother and just do it!" Wait disappoint her mother? Why would she disappoint her mother.

"I promised him Heather, and you're just jealous as always." Blake sighed.

"Just do it and I won't tell father about you skipping school" Heather hissed and Mikey quickly backed away when she heard Heather opening the door of the lab and continued to walk towards the hall where Mikey was standing in. Quickly Mikey sprinted towards the door of the dining room and opened it, just in time because he heard Blake's room open and presumably Heather came out.

He came into the dining room and sat down on the other side then Ahri and stared down. Not wanting to look at Ahri. Still the dress-incident in his mind.

After a few seconds also Heather joined and set down next to Ahri with an annoyed look on her face. "Blake will be there in a minute. She's bringing in another one" She said facing towards Ahri.

"Cool can I see him after dinner?" Ahri said happy and Heather just nodded before ordering a meal, clearly not waiting for her older sister. Just as she told Blake came in minutes later, clearly exhausted from something. Her breath was swallow and raspy and she was sweating heavily. She limped over to the chair next to Mikey and sat down and leaned against the chair to catch her breath.

"Blake what's wrong?" Mikey asked alarmed and quickly gave her a glass of water. She gratefully took it and drank it slowly.

"Nothing to worry about little one" She assured him, quickly slowing her breaths and smiled. After that she turned towards Heather. "he's in my lab" She said and also ordered something. Little did Mikey know it was one of his brothers she spoke about.

**Alright his brothers aren't exactly in it but one of them is already in Arthemia. So who do you think it is? **

**And the story around the 3 sisters is getting weirder and weirder. What do you think is going on? **


	5. Mistake

**Next chapter :D**

**And one of his brothers are in it! **

Mistakes are like death. They're inevitable. How hard you try, how hard you try to avoid it. Try your best and focus not too. Death is inevitable. A part of life. A part of living. As natural as the rising of the sun. Like nature. Mistakes are inevitable. How hard you try not to, mistakes stay inevitable.

Mistakes are like your phenotype, they aren't a setting stone like other things. Mistakes are influenced by your environment. Your surroundings and the people around you.

As Master Splinter once said: 'One cannot predict the consequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets' nest'. Even though you do everything in your reach to prevent death, it stays inevitable. You have no control over it.

A day comes and goes and as hard as you try 'one cannot predict the consequences of battle'. Although you are careful and do the right thing. Trying as hard to fight back, to avoid death. Death is inevitable. Influenced by your environment. A car which drives too fast, an explosion.

Death is inevitable, just like mistakes. And right now his biggest mistake was made. An inevitable mistake, influenced by the environment, the people around him. One wrong move, a wrong sentence. A wrong word. An inevitable mistake.

And here he was, cowered in fear. Trembling in a corner. Mistakes were inevitable, he knew that. He squeezed his eyes shut. He knew mistakes were inevitable and would be made sometime. But he hated himself for those terrible words. Not a mistake itself. Influenced by environment.

'My name's Mikey' The words still floating in his mind. The betrayed look of Ahri. The look of Blake, grief and disappointment. But also filled with pity. Mistakes were inevitable, he really knew that. He knew it the moment he saw the look on Heather's face. He knew he made the inevitable mistake.

"Stop being such a wimp!" Heather snared. Mikey stayed put. Still cowered in fear. He didn't dare to look up. Trembling in the corner of Heather's 'playroom again'. His knee pats were thrown around the room, just like his mask, elbow bets and all of his other stuff. The only thing that remained was his belt. Without his nun chucks of course. Which were already take on the first day he came here.

Mikey yelped when Heather's strong hand engulfed his bicep and forced him up. He tried everything he could. Struggle to break free. To cower in his corner again. Blocking out everything and everyone around him. But it was no use. His body still shocking from the sobs he fell to the ground. "Please" He whispered but Heather was ruthless.

"You made the wrong decision by speaking up" Heather hissed and walked over to Mikey. Before he could do anything at all Heather was on top of him. Pinning his arms down and pressing hard on his plastron with her knees. Mikey whimpered. Afraid of what would happen to him. He squeezed his eyes shut again. He truly wished one of his brothers were here.

They would help him, he was sure. Leo would come up with a plan to escape. A smart and effective plan to break out of here and find a way back home. Raph would just take the fight. With his muscles he could easily break past the guards and just force them to take them home. And Donnie would build an over complex machine to just port them back home. All three were great.

But they weren't here, that was the whole problem. Mikey couldn't make plans, he wasn't capable of knocking down 20 guards nor could he build a machine that could teleport them home. He was still here, in the room. Heather on top of him. And he did the only thing he could think of, struggling.

Mikey felt himself becoming pale when something touched him. A brute and forceful touch. His eyes shot open in disbelief and stared into Heather's eyes. Desperately trying to push her away. Away from his lips. It wasn't right. This wasn't right. He didn't want this. He kept trashing and throwing his head left and right to avoid Heather.

Suddenly Heather's hand connected to Mikey's cheek. "Stop struggling twerp" She hissed. Mikey stared in disbelieve. If it was any other moment and place he would've been totally embarrassed. Bitch slapped. By a girl. But his throbbing and burning cheek told otherwise and he cringed slightly. And he did what was told him. He didn't move, too afraid to.

He felt Heather's lips on his mouth again. This time he didn't struggle. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the moment to pass. But that moment came too soon. And when Heather's lips left Mikey's he opened his eyes again in confusion.

"This ain't fun" Heather pouted and stood up. Mikey forced himself up a bit until he was in a sitting position and kept low. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself as he watched Heather walking through the room. Back and worth. Deep in trance, thinking about something.

Mikey cringed even more when an idea stuck her and walked over to her video camera. Mikey felt himself beginning to tremble again when she positioned the camera so it faced the whole room. Recording everything.

"What a-are you going t-to do?" His voice was shaky and trembling and he hated himself for that but he couldn't deny the fear he felt right now. Mikey expected her to came towards him again but she didn't. "Just wait and be quiet" She snapped and left the room. Unlike Blake's room he didn't see the rest of Heather's room, neither Ahri's room.

He knew every room was divided in four more rooms. Blake had her own bedroom, her lab, the pool and her bathroom. While he'd only seen Ahri's own bedroom and playroom, the room filled with dolls and stuffed toys.

But he'd only seen Heather's playroom and who knows what she had in the other ones. He could hear muffled sounds on the other side of the wall, like someone has been gagged so he couldn't speak or something. Directly after that the sound of chains were heard and Mikey started to tremble even more.

"Let me go" A voice hissed on the other side of the room and Mikey froze. He knew this voice. It couldn't be, no. Heather came in again. A strong hand on a green bicep. He was struggling to break free but Heather somehow managed to hold him. Mikey looked in shock as his blue eyes met the other pair.

"L-Leo?" He stuttered and stood up. Leo was pushed forward and stared in his little brother's eyes.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed and ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Neither of them said something. They hugged for the time being. Until they were cut off by Heather.

"How touching this" She shrugged. "Now kiss" Both Leo and Mikey released the hug and stared shock at Heather. Did she really.….?

"Come on, kiss. Let's see. With tongues" She grinned and watched the two brothers. Mikey was the first one to snap out of his trance. This girl was crazy, sick. He forget his fear of this girl and said exactly what he thought.

"You're sick Heather, he's my brother" He protested and took a step back. Heather narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Mikey.

"What did you just say?" She hissed which made Mikey cringe in fear again. "I said kiss, so kiss!" She screamed furiously.

"No" Mikey squirmed and bit on his lips, trying to fight his tears.

"You're really going to disobey me pet!" She snared. "You know the consequences Jason" Mikey cringed even more.

Leo stared in awe. She was sick, like really sick. He was Mikey's brother. His family. Was she really asking for them to … kiss? To make out? Seriously she was crazy. Totally nuts. She couldn't be serious right? But unfortunately she was. She was serious about this. What was even going on in her mind to ask such a thing? She must be really, really sick to ask this.

Heather brought her fist back and hit Mikey in the shoulder, hard. He yelped and fell to the ground. Immediately Leo charged in and grabbed her arm but Heather responded by taking his other arm and flicked him over her head and threw him on the ground, on his plastron.

"How dare you!" She hissed in his ear and jerked his arm up. Leo's body began to spasm in pain and tried to get Heather of his back but it didn't work until Mikey stood up and pushed her off Leo. Mikey landed on top of Heather but she quickly wrapped her legs around Mikey under body and rolled him over so Heather landed on top of Mikey. She quickly stood up and grabbed him by his shell and threw him against the wall near the door and walked over to Leo.

Who was still panting on the ground. Still on his plastron and holding his shoulder painfully. Heather raised her foot and let it fall, on his right knee. With a loud crack the bone snapped and Leo screamed. Rolling over and landing on his shell. His knee was throbbing badly and his breathing was fast.

"Heather stop!" A female voice screamed.

"Blake!" Mikey said holding his left arm, the wound under his arm pit throbbing painfully. Blake hurried over to Mikey, who was the closest and sat down next to him. "Oh little one" She coed.

"L-Leo, help him" Mikey stuttered and pointed at his older brother. Who was holding his right knee painfully. She quickly patted Mikey's shoulder and rushed over to Leo and pushed Heather back, who was still hovering over Leo.

"Seriously what were you thinking Heather!" She screamed, truly furious. Mikey was shocked at the outburst but so was Heather. She'd never seen her sister so….. angry and furious. She kneeled down and lifted Leo's upper body a bit.

"Shut up!" Heather screamed back. "You have no right to say anything! You even did a surgery on him!" Heather spat back and looked at Mikey. He cringed as he felt the throbbing pain under his hand and cowered a bit more. "Besides it was my …."

"Don't even go there, leave. Father wants to speak with you!" Blake snapped back.

"Fine" Heather hissed and left the room. Mikey stood up and rushed towards his fallen brother.

"Shell what was that about" Leo said while rubbing his head painfully and tried to stand.

"Leo don't" Mikey protested and wanted to push him back but cringed again at his throbbing wound. Blake rested her other hand on Mikey's good shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself little one." She said and threw Leo's arm over her shoulder and hovered him up so Leo could lean again Blake. "Come on Leo" She encouraged and made sure Mikey got up too before she helped Leo to the guest room. Mikey walked next to Leo, ready to catch him if he'd fell, still holding his own wound.

Leo was panting due to using only one leg while walking because of his broken knee. When they finally got into the room Blake lowered Leo on the bed and let him rest again some pillows so his upper body was still in a vertical position. His right leg, with the broken knee, was stretched and there was a pillow under his knee to lighten the pressure on it.

"Hey bro, how do you feel?" Mikey whispered and stood next to the bed.

"I'm good, it's throbbing like shell but I think I'll survive" He grinned slightly. Blake grabbed Mikey shoulder's slightly and pulled him away from Leo and led him towards the other side of the bed and laid him down on the other side.

"I'm such an idiot" Blake mumbled to herself. "I should've healed your wound directly. I just thought Heather wouldn't be this angry and….and I certainly didn't think she'd break your knee. I'm sorry" She rattled.

"Blake don't worry" Mikey assured him before he cringed as Blake removed the bandaged around his wound.

"What do you mean 'I should've healed you wound directly?'" Leo asked curiously and lifted himself up a bit. "Shell Mikey, what did you do!" He exclaimed afterwards when he saw the cut and the stitched from Blake's research.

Blake sighed and looked at the wound, it was a bit red from the collision. "That was me. And I'm sorry." She started and grabbed something from her pocket.

"What you did this to him!" Leo growled harshly. He felt angry, what did she even think? Cutting him open and then acting like she cared? He glared at her but couldn't do anything because of his knee. But he swore, if he could he would attack her.

"Chillax bro, it's cool" Mikey assured him.

"Cool?! She cut you open Mikey. How is that cool?!" Leo screamed angrily. Mikey wanted to say more but Blake was first.

"It isn't Leo, so you don't have to defend me Mikey." She started and looked at Leo. "I'm sorry for what I did to your brother and I know this is a mistake I can't undo but I assure you I didn't force him and he didn't feel any of it"

"Well after the guards knocked me out and restrained me, then I cooperated" Mikey grinned which made Leo growl even more. They restrained him? How could they? "But after that we swam in this huge pool and it was amazing!" Mikey grinned in amazement.

Leo sighed at the comment. "You trust her don't you?" he said and Mikey grinned.

"She's cool" Mikey shrugged. "Hey what's that?" Mikey asked as Blake applied a weird thick crème to his wound. "Wait don't touch the wound!" Mikey exclaimed as Blake placed her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. The crème began to glow blue after a few seconds and Blake removed her hands.

"What was that?" Mikey asked as he examined his wound, or where it should be. The crème was in some way totally vanished and the wound was completely healed. The stitches were somehow gone and the only thing that was left was a shallow and tine line of a scar.

"I don't feel it anymore" Mikey exclaimed happily. "What did you do? That was amazing!" He exclaimed. Blake laughed a bit shy.

"My mother was a healer and she passed that gift onto me." She explained.

"That is so cool! So you can heal every wound right?"

"Not every wound, but pretty much everything. At least when I have access to this crème but the ingredients are rather expensive so I don't use it very often."

"But you're like super rich" Mikey said and got up a bit, sitting cross-legged.

"But some aren't, so I don't like it when I can buy all of this and some people can't" She explained.

"But then you can fix Leo's knee right? You can do that, can you?" He insisted and Blake laughed and nodded.

"I think I can, It depends on how it was broken but I think it isn't broken totally, just a big crack." She explained and walked over to Leo's side.

Leo began to scrawl backwards heavily. "No way! Keep away from my knee" He exclaimed. Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude it's okay. You feel great afterwards" Mikey comforted him. Leo looked over to Blake, who was obviously waiting for Leo's approval. He thought for a moment but then nodded and moved his broken knee slightly towards Blake. She applied the same crème on his knee which made him hiss in pain slightly and then repeated the same process.

"You were lucky Leo, a bit more strength and the bone would've been broken completely. You have to let your knee rest for a few hours but it should be fine after that" She explained. "I must go now. Father is waiting for me. The bathroom is open and so is the pool. Swim for a bit, Jason liked it so I'm sure you will too" She said and stood up and wanted to leave the room.

"Uhm Blake?"

"What's wrong Leo?" Blake asked in confusion and turned around, door already open.

"Thanks"

**Alright i hate Heather now :/ **

**I'm hating my own characters. Geez**

**i hope this chapter was a bit good :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Secret note

**Chapter 6 :D**

"I'm hungry" Mikey said after a couple minutes of silence. It was already 6:30 and the last time he'd eaten was like 6 hours ago. But for Mikey this was really long.

"Really Mikey? You're going to talk about food now?" Leo said and watched his youngest brother. They were kidnapped, locked up, owned and he began about food?

"I'm sorry, it's just. Well I don't know" He said and shrugged his shoulders. Watching the bed sheet he was sitting on. Still cross-legged.

"I know, come here" Leo said and scrawled over to Mikey. As Blake promised his knee didn't hurt and embraced Mikey in a hug.

"I'm glad you're here Leo, Well not that you're here but you know" He muffled in Leo's chest. Leo rubbed Mikey's shell.

"I know what you mean bro, I'm glad I'm with you though" He said. Leo's thoughts were racing. One time he was in his room, trying to meditate. For Mikey. Who had been missing over a day now. It was only 3 o'clock then and when he woke up he was chained in some kind of large bedroom. Tape on his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Then after a while this girl came in and led him to another room and he actually found Mikey. He had a large bandage around his torso but apart from that he looked fine. That Heather girl was really strange. She kept calling Mikey Jason or something and you could clearly see he was afraid of her.

And if it wasn't crazy enough her sister, at least he though she was her sister, how she referred to her father. But her sister could heal wounds! With some kind of magic power she could actually heal wounds and broken bones in a minute.

"Me too bro, anyways I'm bored" Mikey said and released the hug and suddenly jumped up. "Blake said we could go swimming come on" He exclaimed happily before running of, into one of the doors.

"Ugh wait up Mikey" Leo sighed and jumped of the bed too. Wincing slightly because of his knee but soon found he could use it with no problem and walked towards the door where Mikey went. Only to meet Mikey again.

He began to grin and rubbed his head. "That's the bathroom" He chuckled.

T

M

N

T

The next morning Mikey was still clutched to Leo's side. Hugging him tightly in his sleep. Face nuzzled in his plastron. Leo was already awake but he didn't want to wake his little brother. Who kept holding him like he would disappear the moment he would let go.

Leo rubbed his head in disbelieve. He just couldn't get it. I mean, another world next to Earth? It was just too crazy. But somehow Leo was happy he was with Mikey. Of course he would rather be home with him but he was glad he finally found Mikey. Leo watched Mikey again.

Only then he noticed his orange mask was actually taken. Through which he even looked younger. More vulnerable, like when Slash attacked them and took his mask, and Donnie's. Immediately he reached his own mask and noticed this was taken too. He sighed and tightened his grip on Mikey a bit. He couldn't help himself but to feel rather uncomfortable without his mask. Like he was naked or something.

Next to him Mikey began to twitch in his sleep and cracked his blue eyes open. "Leo, you still here?" He whispered. Leo looked down and smiled in assurance. He moved his hands and rubbed his head slightly.

"I'm still here Mikey" He assured him and sat up a bit. "So what's going to happen now?"

Mikey rubbed his own head in response. "I don't know. Last day they woke me for breakfast but right now I only see a plate near the door" He said and pointed towards the door, where indeed was a plate of food. Pancakes. But not the regular pancakes these were gold brown and filled with some kind of ingredient.

Leo stood up and walked towards it. "They must've brought it while we were sleeping" He said and picked up the plate and walked back to the bed.

"So they came into our room while we were sleeping? That's just creepy" Mikey pouted.

"That's not what I'm worried about, look there's a note attached to it" Leo exclaimed and picked up the small note which was attached to it.

_"I see the guards Brought you the food. Is it good Or do I have to send something different? Well Our father is here for a day so he wanted us to eat breakfast together. Ahri is free this day so I guess she'll be bothering you today, 'Kay? Just…do what she says. And keep this note. Blake. _

"Keep this note? Why would we keep this note?" Mikey asked confused while Leo read it out loud.

"I don't know Mikey" He said and stared back at the note again, something was off about it. "I think there is something more on this note, something we can't see"

"Like a puzzle! She'll send more and then we get the message" Mikey offered but Leo shook his head.

"That's too simple." He said and stood up again. "Is there some place we can hide this? That no one will find it"

Mikey looked around for a second and then jumped up and pushed the bed to the side, revealing a hole in it. "I found it when I was searching for escape routes yesterday morning. It's good to hide the note anyways." Mikey offered and Leo kneeled in front of the hole.

"Almost like it was made on purpose" He whispered and placed the note in it.

"What do you mean Leo? Made on purpose?"

"I'm just saying this hole has no purpose at all. It isn't used or anything. Just a random hole in the wall" He said and stood up again and helped Mikey to put the bed back.

Mikey rested a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo you worry too much. Come on, maybe Blake opened the fourth room!" He exclaimed.

"Fourth room? What are you talking about Mikey?" He asked and stared at the young turtle. He sighed. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, which he also found by accident and began to draw the house.

"There is this long hall with 6 doors. On each of the long sides are 2 doors, One leads to this one, one to Ahri's room, to Blake's room and the other to Heather's room. When you enter one of these doors you enter another hall, smaller but still big, like you've seen. Those halls also lead to 4 rooms. So each of the 4 doors in the big hall lead to another 4 rooms. 16 rooms in total." He explained while he drew it and pointed out the separate rooms he already knew. All of Blake's rooms, a few of heather's room and Ahri's rooms.

"Is it that big?" Leo exclaimed in amazement.

"I told you their father is like super rich" Mikey pointed out and showed the last 2 doors. The staircase and the dining room, with the kitchen. "I tell you Leo, it's the best food and you can order as much as you want." He grinned happily. "There are all kinds of pizza, seriously every taste you can think of. And many other things."

"Let's just stick to the pancakes okay?" Leo grinned and handed Mikey the plate with the pancakes and they ate them together. "Wow, you didn't lie when you said that, this is great. Even better than yours" Leo grinned.

"I told …. Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He said and popped his puppy eyes. Leo laughed and rubbed his head again.

"Don't worry you'll get it onetime" He teased and they quickly finished the delicious pancakes. After that was done the sound of the door being unlocked caught their ears. They door went open and two guards came into the room, followed by Ahri. Just like Blake told them.

"I want the long one! He'll fit into the dress" She pouted and glanced at Mikey. He wasn't afraid of her really. Well maybe if she would be any closer.

"Sucks to be you dude" He grinned and watched how Leo was grabbed by the guards and his face dropped immediately and glanced at Leo. _"Do what she says."_ He quickly whispered in Japanese so Ahri wouldn't hear it, knowing this from own experience. Although he had no idea why he would even have to whisper or say it in another language but Blake made sure Ahri didn't hear it, so Mikey did the same. And he somehow trusted Blake fully.

She had spoken the truth the last days and she made sure he got food and even saved him from Heather and healed Leo's wounds, and his.

Leo gave him a confused look before he was dragged outside. The day passed and Leo just stayed. With Ahri. And Mikey was alone the whole time. Blake and Heather were away just like last day, well like Heather because Blake pretended she was sick the last day. But just like last day Heather stayed away until 3:30. And now also Blake.

When the door was finally opened at 12:30 Leo was pushed inside with some lunch. Leo had a hand on his cheek.

"So how'd it go?" Mikey asked when the guards were gone and the door was locked again.

"Apart from drinking tea and being dressed like a girl?" He grimaced. Mikey's eyes lightened slightly.

"Why are you holding your cheek?" Mikey frowned and Leo slowly removed his hand from his cheek. Mikey showed a big green and began to laugh as hard as he could. On his cheek was a small red mark, 5 fingers were shown.

"Dude, she bitch-slapped you?"

_Reviews are welcome ^^_

_what do you think about of the note?_

_Did you see the hidden message? _


	7. Past and Present

**Okay this chapter contains some blood but not much ^^**

**As for Emmelienxd, This chapter will enlighten Heather something more, about her past :) **

**And there is a massive twist turner at the end xD Hope it isn't too dramatic. **

**Have fun and thanks for everyone who reads this and reviews it!**

* * *

Leo frowned slightly at the comment and glanced at Mikey, who was still laughing on the ground.

"It isn't that funny Mikey." Leo protested but Mikey kept on laughing.

"It is dude, you were slapped by an eight years old girl" He giggled and finally stood up again, wiping his own tears away and looking over to his big brother. Leo sighed and went over to the lunch that was brought in and sat down.

"Oh come one dude" Mikey pouted and sat down too and stared at his older brother. "It was funny, you gotta give me that" He tried. Leo looked up and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"But I was embarrassing" He pouted in a small voice. Mikey grinned lightly.

"At least she didn't call the guard" Mikey said and took a bite of the food. Leo rose an eyebrow at the comment.

"She called the guard? What did he do?" He asked, rather nervous about the answer he would get. Somehow he already knew it. And he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"They pressed the wound" Mikey muffled and unintentionally rubbed along the scar under his armpit. Leo growled slightly and stood up, taking the chair with him and it crashed on the floor. Wood splinters rolling over the floor.

"She did what?!" He exclaimed.

"Chillax it's over now right? Please don't act like Raph" Mikey pleaded. Right after that the door opened again. Blake stepped in followed by more guards. Mikey stood up too.

"I thought you had school? Ditching again?" He asked and looked over to Blake. She sighed and nodded.

"I had but there was some kind of sudden meeting so I was free after lunch break" She explained and looked around the room, seeing the ruined chair on the floor and sighed again. "Come on Leo ,calm down" She pouted almost childish and signed the guards to clean the room again.

"Calm down?! Your sister hurt my little brother. How can I calm down?" He exclaimed and hit the wall next to him. Hissing in pain in response. Mikey hurried over to his older brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude calm down. Please. Don't make a scene" Mikey tried but Leo gently pushed Mikey aside. Mikey quickly glanced over to the guards and grunted slightly. "Please bro calm down before…" He tried again but before he could finish his sentence a long needle was inserted into Leo's arm.

"I'm sorry Leo" Blake said before Leo sank to the ground. She looked over to Mikey who nodded slightly. Trembling where he stood. He kneeled down and grabbed Leo's arm and hovered him up.

"I told you to calm down" He mumbled and looked over to Blake again.

"Heather is home too but you can come with me" Blake offered and Mikey gave her a smile in assurance. "Follow me" She said and turned around and left the room again. Mikey followed her, supporting the sedated Leo.

"You're really stupid you know" Mikey chuckled, Leo just growled slightly and sighed afterwards.

"They hurt you" Leo barely whispered.

"Luckily you avenged me" Mikey grimaced. His voice leaking with sarcasm. Leo rolled with his eyes. He had a point though. His rage wasn't helping anything at all. And Mikey seemed to trust Blake.

"Hey Blake, how strong is that sedative you gave him. He's heavy" Mikey pouted which earned a protest from Leo but Mikey just grinned in response. In the meantime Blake was already in front of her room and opened the door and quickly glanced back.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon" She assured and went inside. Mikey followed Blake and quickly sat Leo down on her bed. He glanced over to Blake and sat down too. She was staring outside the window again.

"I guess you hate me right now for bringing your brother in right?" She suddenly asked which caught Mikey's and Leo's attention.

"well uhm…." He stuttered, not sure how to answer the question. On one side he felt betrayed. She promised not to hurt them. Well actually she didn't so she didn't break that promise. And actually she didn't even promise it at once.

But on the other side, he heard the talk with her and Heather, and something told him it was serious. In those 2 days he got to know Blake a tiny bit. And something told him she was afraid. Not like she was showing it but something told him she was afraid of Heather.

"I just wanna know why" He whispered in response and unwillingly grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it slightly. Leo responded by wrapping an arm around his little brother and rubbing it slightly. Mikey smiled lightly when he noticed Leo was back to his calm self and looked over to Blake.

"I know you do." She sighed and sat down on one of her chairs and grabbed the family portrait, the one that was drawn on. On which the mother wasn't shown. "The reason I did bring him here was because Heather asked me, threatened me. And I hate to admit but I'm afraid of her" She whispered and lowered her head slightly.

"But why? You're older and you can do this healing thing" Mikey argued but Blake shook her head.

"You know I once told you about my mother and her mother?" Blake started.

Mikey nodded in response. "Yea, you said sometimes it is better to wait for the right moment" Mikey finished. Blake nodded and took a deep breath.

"Heather's mother and my mother were both lovers of my father. My mother was a spiritual. She could heal just like me. And could transport creatures like you and your brother, but it's a long process and it exhausts heavily, like you noticed with dinner" She started and glanced over to the two turtles. Leo slightly more confused than Mikey.

"I noticed, you were all sweaty and breathing heavily" Mikey insisted.

"Well Heather's mother is completely the opposite. She was the ruler of a powerful force. And Heather would be the ruler once her mother died. But there was a major downside. In our country it is forbidden to have 2 wife's so my father had to choose. Heather's mother or mine. And it took him 5 years to decide that" Blake continued.

"Your father choose Heather's mother right?" Leo tried but surprisingly Blake shook her head.

"My father choose my mother, because she was sweet and kind. But he still loved Heather's mother. And he decided to tell Heather's mother and she came to him, with Heather. I wasn't there at that moment, my mother wouldn't allow me but I heard the stories. At the time Heather was a sweet girl, And we played a lot together but when my father told her mother, she just flipped. Heather's mother I mean" Blake said and took another big breath, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"She was filled with rage and my mother tried to comfort her and then it happened. She had a big knife in her belt and she grabbed it and killed my mother. Stab after stab in her stomach and blood was flowing out of her belly like a waterfall, and Heather saw all of it. She was only 5 then, young but old enough to remember it properly"

"That is just….. awful" Leo stuttered, suddenly feeling more pity for Blake, and even a bit for heather.

"Heather's mother was immediately banished from the lands and Heather automatically earned the army. But she doesn't know about it, she wasn't ready my dad insisted. That's why I'm afraid to refuse her. When she gets like super angry there is a change to connect with the army, which is still waiting for her to give commands."

"And that will cause a giant war" Mikey finished. Blake nodded once again and continued.

"She blames me. She thinks I'm the reason her mother is banished so once she finds out she has an even stronger power than I have she'll seek revenge. And not just me, then she'll take over the whole land. To revenge her mother" Blake told and glanced towards Mikey and Leo.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry Blake" Mikey whispered and walked over to the crying Blake and hugged her. "I don't blame you, just so you know" He whispered in her ear and Blake nodded while crying.

"Thanks little one. I appreciate that" She said and pulled out of the hug and rubbed Mikey's head slightly and looked over to Leo and lowered her head again. Mikey felt a strange feeling in his heart, he actually felt pity for her. He'd never seen Blake so defeated and all the pain she must've felt in the last 10 years.

"I know you won't forgive me this easily but…" She started, headed towards Leo. But he cut her off.

"I know why you did it now. I still don't trust you but I know your reason now" He grinned slightly but immediately turned into a frown. "But that doesn't explain where Ahri is in all of this"

Blake looked up and nodded again. "I think you already noticed Ahri has a lot in common with Heather right?" She started once again and Mikey and Leo glanced at each other before turning towards Blake again and both nodded.

"You're not saying Heather's mother came back right?" Leo quietly insisted but yet again Blake shook her head to say he was wrong.

"It is worse than that I'm afraid" She whispered and rubbed her finger along the portrait she was still holding and took a deep breath.

"Heather is the mother of Ahri"

* * *

**OMG :0 Told ya it had a dramatic twist in it ^^**

**So what do you think of it? **


	8. Another one?

**Not hungry for reviews but i expected at least a reaction from Heather being Ahri's mother :0 **

**Too much i guess? **

**Oh well, can't change it now. **

**Enjoy the next chapter ^^**

* * *

"Heather is the mother of Ahri"

The two turtles were dazzled by the sentence. Heather was the mother of Ahri? This was a sick joke, wasn't it? It had to be.

"Who is the father?" Mikey asked nervously and twitched his fingers. Somehow he already knew the answer, he was just hoping his expectations were wrong. It just couldn't be that the father of Ahri was… That was just plain gross. "It isn't….." He started and glanced over to Blake.

She took another deep breath and nodded. "Dude that's just gross! Heather has a child with her own father?!" Mikey exclaimed and stared with fearful eyes into Blake's eyes. This couldn't be real right? It didn't make sense.

"I'm afraid it is. But Ahri doesn't want to admit it and keeps calling her a sister, like you probably noticed on the first day" Blake pointed out sadly.

_"Yes you are. You now belong to me and my sisters" _

_"Ahri stop being so stubborn and..." _

_"Sisters" She hissed through her teeth. _

That night he didn't know what was going on between those two but now he knew it. Ahri called Heather a sister and Heather herself wanted to protest. And Ahri pointed out she was a sister. Which she was in a certain way. Ah man this is just messed up. Her father was her father and her grandfather at the same time and her sister was also her mother.

"Give a turtle a headache" Mikey sighed and sat down on the bed again. "But how is that even possible. Heather is like 15, and Ahri is 8. That means Heather was 6 or something when… well… you know" Mikey whispered and twitched nervously.

Blake chuckled slightly despite the serious conversation. "You forget you're in a different world Mikey. Everything is different here. Here it is…."

"Don't even go there, I don't want to hear all the details…. Hearing Ahri is the daughter of Heather is already too much information" Mikey cut her off which earned another chuckle from Blake. "But why doesn't Ahri want to admit that Heather is her mother?" Mikey suddenly asked. Blake's chuckle turned into a frown and she glanced to the portrait quickly.

"We were raised as sisters and Ahri was informed later. What would you do if someone would tell you you aren't related, would you still call each other brothers?" Blake insisted and glanced from Mikey towards Leo. Who were still shocked by the announcement.

"Of course we would, but this is different" Leo protested but Blake shook her head.

"We were raised as sisters guys. This isn't anything different" Blake explained. Mikey glanced over to Leo and nodded in approval.

"She's right Leo. Besides this isn't even appropriate." Mikey reasoned and looked over to Blake. She was shaking on her chair and was crying slightly. "Thanks for telling me Blake" Mikey whispered and a long silence followed. None of them knew what to say. It was just too much. All of a sudden. Blake's mother was killed by Heather's mother who was banned because of that.

And on top of all Heather was Ahri's mother. With her own father.

"Wait does that mean Ahri is the ruler of that army too?" Leo questioned after a while. If Heather earned it from her mother that meant Ahri earned it too, right?

"No it's not like that. The first daughter or son earns the army. Just like a king and a queen in your world. Except if one refuses. But since Heather doesn't know about the army she can't refuse right?" Blake joked and grinned slightly but dropped her smile immediately after and turned into a frown.

"Do you really think she will release that army and go after you if she finds out?" Mikey asked after a while.

"I really do Mikey. She saw her own mother killing my mother. She changed after that. Dramatically. I'm really sorry guys" Blake said and started to cry again. Mikey jumped up and wrapped his arms around her again and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry I know you're afraid." Mikey cooed to her but Blake softly pushed out of the hug.

"You don't get it Mikey. She wants you" Blake cried and tried to wipe away her tears. Guilt flashing over her. Mikey frowned at the comment. Wants me?

"But Blake, she already has me" Mikey said confused and backed away a bit. A nervous feeling came up in his stomach. Blake shook her head, still crying slightly.

"No not like that, she wants you for herself" Leo stood up, twitching nervously. He saw what Heather could do. She was heartless. And he didn't know what Blake meant with that statement. Want Mikey? She was being too vague about, and he wanted to find out.

"Blake, what do you mean?" Leo asked slowly and watched Blake carefully. She instantly started to cry harder. Silently tears were falling down her cheek and she looked up with pity and grief.

"She wants me to bring another one Leo. She wants me to transport another brother of yours so she can have Mikey for herself"

* * *

"Mikey please calm down" Leo tried and knocked on the door again. Mikey had locked himself in the bathroom after hearing it. Heather wanted Blake to bring in one of his brothers. Donnie or Raph. Mikey ignored Leo's comment and buried his head in his hands. He was scared, no terrified. He saw what Heather did to Leo. He didn't want to be owned by her.

And he especially didn't want Blake to bring one of his brothers. Leo was already bad enough but another brother? He didn't want Donnie to be in here. He didn't want Raph to be in here.

"Mikey I'm so sorry but I have no other choice" Blake's voice stated on the other side of the door. Mikey looked up and sniffled slightly.

"I know that Blake, it's just… I don't want them to be here. I don't want to be Heather's pet" He cried and buried his head in his hands again. The idea of being stuck with Heather terrified him. And the fact soon one other brother was also stuck here made his head explode.

"Please Mikey, open the door. You won't be Heather's pet. I'll protect you" Leo said on the other side of the door and knocked again. He quickly glanced over to Blake who was standing behind him. Her face down, filled with guilt. Leo knew she had no other choice but he couldn't help but to detest her. How could she do that? Why did she even tell Mikey? The idea of being alone with Heather terrified him too. And he knew Mikey was even more terrified.

He always was. For the Shredder, for the Kraang. He was always the one who had nightmares. Leo remember many nights when Mikey would come to him to say he had another nightmare. Then Leo would comfort him and let him sleep with him. Mikey was younger, even though they weren't exactly sure they considered him the youngest. And he was more childlike.

There was a short silence and then a short click and the door opened. Mikey stood in the opening, head lowered but you could clearly see the red eyes and the tears in his eyes. Leo sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey's shuddering body and rubbed his shell to comfort him.

"I'll protect you Mikey. I won't let her hurt you" He cooed and continued to rub his shell. Mikey buried his face in Leo's shoulder and cried. Leo glanced over to Blake who was still standing there with grief in her eyes but Leo gave her a quick death glance and turned towards Mikey again. Just try to hurt him and you'll pay Blake. Mikey may trust you, but I don't. You always have a choice.

Leo listened to Mikey's sobs who slowly decreased until it completely stopped and went limb in Leo's arms. Leo carefully lifted him up. Trying not to wake him and glanced over to Blake again. He wanted to be alone now, with Mikey. And he certainly didn't want Blake with him. Leo could only withhold himself from accusing her being a traitor but he kept glancing towards her while she led them towards their room again.

"I'm sorry" Blake whispered and then left Leo and Mikey alone. Leo snorted softly which made Mikey twitch in his restless sleep but didn't wake up. Leo walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it and rested Mikey's head on his lap and covered him with a blanket and started to stroke Mikey's shoulder.

"I'll protect you Mikey. I won't let anyone hurt you, promise"

**Poor Mikey D': **

**so who do you think it'll be? Donnie or Raph? **


	9. I'll protect you

**I couldn't help myself so i already wrote the next chapter ^^**

**i should really get a life :/ oh well school is starting in a few days...**

**Anyways, as Blake already said, Another turtle :D. **

**Donnie or Raph?**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Mikey was always restless when he was sleeping, he would always trash in his sleep and talk. Whisper about the things he was dreaming, and mostly if he was with Leo it meant he was having a nightmare. But this time he was completely quiet and still, not moving. His chest slowly rising and falling under the covers. Deep circles under his eyes.

Poor little guy, the last few days must've worn him out completely. Woken up alone in a different dimension. Practically owned by 3 sisters. Not that you can really call them sisters anymore. Not when one is actually the mother.

Heather was simply just messed up. Of course she watched her own mother brutally murdering the mother of your own sister, half-sister, but that is no excuse for braking someone's knee! Or doing it with your own dad. That is just really messed up. And they way Blake told it she wasn't forced or anything. Which made it even more sickening.

Ahri was just any random 8 years old girl. With some serious attitude problems. What she did to Mikey when he wasn't cooperating was just, messed up. Actually everything here was messed up.

And Blake was a whole other story. She wasn't aggressive like Ahri and Heather but Leo didn't trust her. Mikey did, fully, but Leo didn't. Blake was cooperating with Heather to avoid her getting angry. She couldn't follow her rules for the rest of her life, could she? She was the oldest and if things were the same on earth she would earn the whole kingdom, whatever you like to call it, would she still listen to Heather?

Was she actually afraid of her? Was the whole thing about the army true? If it was she was quite good. It wasn't hard to piss Heather off and if she would connect with that army when she got really angry she obviously had never done. And Blake succeeded in keeping her calm. But she couldn't follow Heather's orders just to save her own ass right? She just couldn't bring all his brother just to keep herself save. That was just selfish.

But he knew he was wrong the moment he heard the screams in the hall. The sound of electricity and the cry of his younger brother. Leo's heart jumped when he realized Blake just did it. She did bring in one more brother. She obeyed Heather once again and in a certain way doomed Mikey. Another shot of electricity was cursed through the turtle's body before the door was pushed open and he was pushed inside.

He fell to the ground due to the hard push. He grunted and brought himself up and wiped the dirt from his mouth and inspected the room where he was brought. His own green eyes caught the blue eyes of Leo, unmasked. Lying on a giant bed, with a sleeping Mikey on his lap.

"Leo?"

"Raph!" The older turtle almost squeaked and sighed in annoyance and cursed slightly. For the whole situation. For Heather claiming Mikey. For Ahri bitch-slapping him. For Raph being brought in here. And for Blake's actions. He didn't blame Mikey for trusting her, he really didn't, he blamed Blake for her cursed abilities.

"Shell man, what is going on here?! I haven't seen ya I like a day. And Mikey where tha shell was he all tha time?" Raph growled in an angry voice and stood up and walked towards Leo and Mikey. His outburst made Mikey twitch slightly but yet again he didn't wake up. He didn't move apart from that and he didn't speak either.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Raph asked when he saw the exhausted face of Mikey. The deep rings around his eyes and the distressed look he had even while sleeping. Leo sighed and patted on the bed next to him.

"Sit, it's a long story" Leo obligated and switched slightly to get in a more comfortable position which caused Mikey to clutch to his side even more than before and relaxing afterwards and releasing the grip slightly.

"Shell Leo I ain't gonna lay in bed with ya!" Raph hissed through his teeth. Raph never liked the idea being in one bed with his brothers. Not in a wrong way, he just wasn't the sentimental type. He didn't really like hugging or just anyone sharing his room or bed with him. The only one he did allow was Mikey when he was crying when he thought there were monsters under his bed. And sometimes even Donnie when he was crying too. Which actually rarely happened.

"it's either that or stand" Leo chuckled which earned a growl from Raph but eventually he also climbed on the bed and slit under the blanket. The bed was soft and comfortable on his trembling body. Not from the cold but from the electric shocks he received while being transported. He wasn't really cooperating. Raph smirked slightly.

"So are ya going ta tell ma what's goin' on? What happened ta Mikey?" he hissed and glanced over to the sleeping form of his youngest brother. He looked exhausted. And the deep rings under his eyes made it all clear.

Leo sighed and cleared his throat slightly. "Apart from the guards, at least I assumed you were escorted by guards, which girl did you see?"

Raph twitched slightly and breathed out in annoyance. "I don't know. Dark brown hair, slightly tanned. She wore some scary lab coat and she seemed…. Exhausted" Raph explained the girl.

"That was Blake, the oldest of the three" Leo explained. Raph's head shot up and blinked a few times before growling again.

"Three?! You're telling me there are three? Great, just great" Raph muttered, his voice dripping with venom.

"There are, there is another one with red hair who is a year younger than her called Heather. And a little girl from 8 with dark blond curly hair." Leo said, slightly amused by the mood of Raph. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but he missed Raph's grumpy mood. Although Leo knew he was actually a big softy and cared about them deeply.

"So why are we here?" Raph asked after that. Clearly calmed down slightly as he watched Mikey's movement carefully.

Leo brought himself upwards a bit and glanced over to his annoyed brother. "Sit tight, it's a long story"

Raph listened carefully to the story that Leo was telling. There were apparently 3 sisters who were really rich because of their father and they considered them as 'pets'. He told about how he woke up in Heather's room and eventually found Mikey. And the things Blake told them. About her mother and Heather's mother. And Ahri's mother… About the 'army' Heather owned and the abilities of Blake. And he clearly didn't forget to mention that she was the cause they were here.

"That bitch!" Raph growled, clearly buying Leo's story and jumped up with a fast movement. Mikey twitched again and slowly opened his blue eyes. They were still slightly red and he looked around in confusion. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw Leo's face. Leo smiled back but soon Mikey's eyes trailed to the left and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Raph standing there.

He hovered himself up slightly and began to tear again. "Raph. Oh no" He whispered and slipped from the bed and hugged his red banded brother. Raph didn't hesitate and wrapped his hands around the younger turtle and held him close. Mikey buried his face in Raph's shoulder and cried. She did it. She brought Raph in here.

"Don't cry Mikey. I'll protect ya from that witch" Raph assured Mikey and wiped the tears under his blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"I know you will Raph, just… don't get hurt protecting me okay?" Mikey whimpered glanced toward his older brother who nodded instantly. But he was sure he would break that promise once he had to protect Mikey. Or Leo.

Right on cue the door opened again and the girl with red hair came in, Heather. Raph growled as a warning and wrapped his arms around Mikey before pushing him behind his shell. Heather scanned the two turtles for a second before laughing.

"Touching. I expect you three for dinner in 5 minutes. Or I'll call the guards again" She smirked and glanced over to Mikey who whimpered slightly and hid behind Raph's shell even more. Heather grinned and left the room, leaving the door open. Raph, still with a hand around Mikey, turned around and glanced over to Leo.

"Are we goin'?" He growled. He didn't trust them, and especially Heather. Even after Leo's speech of Blake being the whole reason that they were here. Leo swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to Raph.

"I don't think we have choice Raph, come on" Leo said and padded Raph slightly before turning towards the door and walking towards the big hall. Raph glanced over to Mikey shortly before following Leo, Mikey still clutched to his side. They were silent the whole trip towards the dining hall and when they entered they saw Ahri, Blake and Heather were already sitting on the table. The three sisters on one side of the long table. Forcing Leo, Raph and Mikey to sit on the other side.

"Glad you could join" Blake offered but stopped when Leo shot her a death glance again. Heather smirked again and hit her in the ribs with her elbow slightly.

"You aren't afraid of them right?" She grinned and chuckled when she saw the reaction of Blake.

"Just shut it Heather" Blake sighed and glanced over to Mikey. But he seemed to avoid her during the whole dinner. When everything was finally ordered Ahri's eyes started to twinkle and she looked over to her bigger 'sisters'.

"Now we have 3 we can all have one right? We can right?" She pouted and popped her puppy eyes. Blake seemed like she wanted to protest but Heather firmly kicked her under the table and grinned.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, right Blake?" She hissed and gave the same death glance towards Blake as Leo did. Blake growled in annoyance but didn't say anything.

"I want the red one! He's cute and he will fit my dresses at least" She pouted and glanced over to Mikey and Leo. Mikey was too short for the dress while Leo was slightly too long. Heather started to grin even more and she looked over to Mikey himself.

"I want the little one. We're going to have so much fun together" She chuckled which made Mikey whimper and he started to tremble on his chair. Raph growled and exposed his teeth.

"No" He said firmly and protected Mikey by putting an arm in front of him. Heather smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"No?" She hissed. Raph decided to test his luck and nodded with the same smirk Heather was wearing.

"I said no, yer ain't gonna touch him" He growled and watched Heather's reaction. Blake was nervously twitching on her chair and tried to make eye contact with the red banded turtle. Or kick him, hit him anything to stop him but the table was too long to reach and she could only watch how the scene enfolded itself.

"I don't think you get it, do ya? I can do whatever I want with him now he's mine. I can hurt him, kick him, punch him, scare him because he's mine and there's nothing you can do about it, pet!" Heather spat the last word out. And that was enough for Raph. His vision went red and he jumped up and placed his hands on the table.

"That's it!" He snared and launched himself over the table, directly towards Heather. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down, taking the chair with him. Raph landed on top of Heather with his hands still around her throat. There were voices around him but Raph could only see the helpless Heather below him. But she wasn't helpless, far from it. She'd taken out two ninja turtles so she could handle this one.

He could be on top of her, and chocking her, he was so filled with anger he forgot to pin her down firmly. Which meant she could still use her hands and feet. She grinned before kicking the angry turtle in the lower region and with a quick movement she rolled him over. She landed on top of Raph and pinned his arms down and with her lower body she pinned down his legs so he couldn't do the same trick.

Heather brought her face closer to Raph's face. "You're so dead" She hissed and quickly stood up. Without even calling for them the guards hurried over to the fallen turtle and picked him up and cuffing his hands behind his shell. The guards picked him up and forced him on his feet. She glanced to the other side of the table and was pleased when she saw that two other guards had the other two turtles. The little one was, obviously, crying. One of the reason she wanted him.

"Leave him alone! Raph" Mikey pleaded and tried to break out of the grip but failed miserably.

"Take them to their room. I don't care if they're hungry" Heather snared and focused on Raph again. "You'll regret that, take him to my room. I'll be there in a minute" Heather ordered and send the guards restraining Raph away. Mikey kept struggling and pleading for Raph but Heather didn't even flinch upon hearing the desperate pleads.

"Someone is in trouble" Ahri giggled in a singing voice and left the room too. Heather turned towards the dining room again. It was a mess. Raph's chair was fallen, heather's chair was broken by the force of Raph attacking her and the table with all the cutlery was on the ground. Broken glasses and spilled food on the ground. She glared towards the two struggling turtles once more before they were taken outside the room.

"Don't do anything stupid Blake" Heather just hissed before leaving the room too. _He's so going to regret that_. She thought angrily while rubbing her throat. _He's so going to regret that_

* * *

**Someone is in trouble ^^**


	10. They'll regret opposing me

**Chapter 10 already :0**

* * *

**They'll regret opposing me - Darius, the Hand of Noxus**

* * *

How could he be so stupid? Jumping into her like that. It wasn't doing any good at least. He promised not to get hurt but he did. He would because of what he did.

"It's okay Mikey" Leo cooed and rubbed Mikey's shell to comfort him. But of course Mikey wasn't listening. He was crying in Leo's shoulder. They were back in their room and on the bed again. Mikey in the arms of Leo. Shaking heavily and sobbing. And for once, Leo was crying too. He was scared. Scared for what would happen to Raph.

He'd hurt Heather, chocked her. She was mad, raging. She would punish him. And Leo was terrified by that idea. He had no idea what she was going to do. She broke Leo's knee just when he refused her. This time Raph went too far. He attacked her. Hurt her, not like it bothered her a lot, but she was angry. Furious.

Leo growled slightly and bit back his tears. Blake lied, she told him she would somehow connect to the army when she was furious right? Well there she was, furious. Ready to kick Raph's head off. But yet she didn't connect with it. Blake was still walking around and the army was still waiting. It was just a lame excuse for bringing us in here. She wanted us too. As a pet.

"What's going to happen with Raph?" Mikey whispered in Leo's shoulder and looked up slightly. Leo shifted slightly and glanced over to his crying brother.

"I don't know Mikey. I really don't know" He whispered back and wiped his tears away. "But Raph's strong. Don't forget that" Leo assured him and wiped away Mikey's tears and smiled at him. Mikey didn't return the smile and lowered his head again.

"He protected me." He whispered. "He protected me and Heather didn't even do anything, I'm scared Leo. What will he do if she really does something?" He pleaded and fresh tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

"That won't happen Mikey. I'll protect you, so will Raph" Leo tried again and this time Mikey did smile and wrapped his arms around Leo.

"I know you will big brother" He whispered and continued to hug him until the sound of footsteps disturbed them. They immediately released each other and turned towards the door. They expected guards, Ahri, Heather, maybe even Raph but none came. It was Blake who came. A guilty look on her face. She quietly closed the door and looked over to the bed, on which Leo and Mikey were sitting.

"Get out" Leo hissed and narrowed his eyes. He didn't want her to be in the room. Blake sighed but didn't obey and grabbed a chair and sat down. Leo followed every movement carefully and unintentionally wrapped his arms around Mikey again.

"What's going to happen with Raph?" Mikey whispered again, hoping Blake did know the answer. And knowing the was Heather's half-sister she had to know right? Not that Mikey was sure he wanted to know. Blake glanced over to Mikey and twitched nervously.

"You don't want to know" She barely whispered and lowered her head in defeat. He could jump her now. Threaten her. Force the others to release them. To release Raph. But he didn't He stayed where he was, arms still around his younger brother. He wanted to jump her and choke her just like Raph did but he couldn't. She looked so defeated and yet he still hated her.

"You don't know? She is your sister you sure know what she's doing to our brother" Leo insisted and gave Blake another death glance. Blake sighed again and caught Leo's eyes.

"You know what she did to you Leo, trust me, you don't want to know" She said in a slow and low voice. The way she said it shut him up. A shiver went down his spine as he even imagined what heather would be doing right now. But Raph wasn't helpless, he would fight back. Maybe even escape from her. He wasn't the muscles for nothing.

"You don't trust me anymore right?" Blake whispered, headed towards Mikey. He looked up a bit confused and gazed down again. Leo tightened his grip a bit and growled warningly. That bitch was trying to win his confidence and trust again.

"I don't know Blake." He whispered defeated and rubbed his arm slightly and started to tear up. You could just feel the tension between Leo and Blake. And if it wasn't for Mikey's sake he would've attacked her already. What was she even thinking? Confronting Mikey like that. Allowing Raph in the hands of Heather. And worse, trying to act all innocent.

And with a lame excuse of being afraid. About a messed up army Heather could summon once she was really angry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Blake asked and glanced over to the crying turtle. She was a good actor, he had to give her that. She seemed truly guilty for what she'd done. But then again, Leo didn't trust her. She brought in 3 brothers. She performed surgery on Mikey.

"I don't know okay?! I did, I really did!" Mikey snapped and jumped up. " You said Heather would summon the army when she was angry but they aren't here. I don't see an army"

"That's because Heather wasn't angry or furious" Blake slowly whispered. Mikey stopped in his tracks and glanced over to Blake.

"What do you mean? Raph attacked her" Mikey obligated but Blake shook her head.

"She wasn't. She was pleased he did. Now she can punish him with a valid reason" Mikey shivered heavily and slit down the wall and stared in front of him. Punish him. She was pleased. Mikey shivered again. He'd seen Heather like that the first day. And that day she spanked him. Mikey closed his eyes. _Please be okay bro_. He pleaded.

"Do something please. Get him out of there" Mikey pleaded and caught Blake's eyes. He kept seeing Raph, hurt, injured. Bruised and broken. At this point he even didn't want to know how Raph was. Of course he wanted him to be save, he just didn't know if he could face Raph if he was injured. Because of him.

"You know I can't Mikey" Blake argued but this time Leo shot up.

"You keep saying that but you can Blake! And for a matter of fact, I don't believe your stupid lie about that army. Besides you have an army yourself right? You could defend yourself" Leo barked and walked closer to Blake but stopped in his tracks. Attacking her wouldn't do anything good, especially for Raph.

"You don't know the damage they can do. There is one thing I haven't told you about Heather's side" Blake argued and signed Leo to sit down. And he did. "Before Heather's mother met my father she was an active leader of the army and used it to gain power in the land. The damage was huge and she was ruthless. Children were killed. Buildings were destroyed. Until she met my father. He learned her to love again and she put the army to rest. And you know the rest of the story." Blake explained. She then sighed and stood up.

"My father's army won't be strong enough to defeat it." She said and stood up and left the room and returned a minute later with a book.

"This is the history of our land." She said. "I thought you would've found it after the note I gave you but I guess you didn't figure it out" She practically chuckled.

She quickly glanced up and opened the book, showing the last few pages. They were dark and black. "These are called the black days. It were the days Heather's mother still ruled the army. She was known as the queen of gods. She planned on conquering the whole country but she only managed to capture one district before she met my father." She explained and showed them the pictures.

They immediately understood why it was called the dark days. Everything was literally dark. Like an endless night was inflicted upon the land. The only light was from the full moon and the light from the houses. Blood was literally streaming down the street and everywhere were broken houses and dead bodies."

"Why are you showing this?" Leo hissed and turned towards Blake again.

"To show you the damage the army can do"

"That doesn't say anything. She doesn't even know about the army, you're just making up stupid excuses. " Leo barked. Blake sighed once again and closed the book and placed it on the drawer. She glanced towards the turtles once again and opened the door.

"Press the button once Raph is back, I can help" She said and threw a small device with a red button before leaving.

* * *

2 hours later Leo and Mikey were still in the room. Again on the bed. Mikey still clutched to Leo's side but they were silent this time. Just sitting and waiting. Waiting for Raph to be brought back in. Blake sent guards in to bring food but they weren't hungry. They just wanted Raph with them. Safe and unharmed. But eventually they gave in and ate it anyways.

It was tasty as always but neither of them were paying attention to that. They were restless and just wanted to go home, with Raph. Go back to the lair again. To Donnie and Splinter. And they certainly wanted to get away from this messed up family.

Eventually Leo was the first one to break the silence and jumped from the bed and walked over to the swimming pool. Mikey jumped up and ran after Leo. Just before Leo entered the room Mikey opened his mouth.

"It has been two hours Leo, what if he's…." Mikey whimpered and looked towards his bigger brother. Leo rubbed his head to comfort him and shushed him gently.

"He isn't Mikey, he's too stubborn to die like that" Leo assured him. Mikey nodded in defeat and followed Leo to the swimming pool. They both weren't eager to swim so they just sat on the side and placed their feet in the water.

"What would Don be doing right now?" Mikey whispered after a few silent minutes.

"Probably exhausting himself trying to find us" Leo chuckled.

"I could've guessed that myself. Donnie is just too obvious" Mikey grinned. He knew Donnie just too well. Every time one of them would get injured Donnie would always exhaust himself by staying up all night and watching over us. Practically running on coffee until we were better or someone forced him to sleep.

And now all of his brothers were missing. He was definitely exhausting himself right now. Maybe tracking their t-phone's or something. Of course it wouldn't work because this was a whole different world but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Their conversation was interrupted by another pair of footsteps and the door which was opened. There was a thud indicating something was thrown on the ground and then a loud cry of pain. Leo and Mikey both looked at each other. They knew this cry too well. It was Raph. Without exchanging any words they quickly stood up and rushed to the bedroom.

On the ground was Raph. On his plastron. Bruises on his whole body. He wasn't moving and they could just see the smirk on Heather's face before the door closed and locked. Raph let out a small whimper of pain and both Leo and Mikey kneeled by his side.

"Ssssh it's okay Raph, everything's going to be okay" Leo tried to comfort him but Raph didn't move and that scared him, a lot. "Mikey go to the bathroom and grab anything you can that could help him" Leo ordered and sent Mikey away and hovered over Raph again.

"Come on Raph, say something" Leo pleaded hoping Raph would react but he didn't. He still didn't move and didn't say anything. Only the wheezing sound of his breath indicated he was alive.

"Hang on Raph, you're going to be okay" Leo said and grabbed the small device and pushed the red button.

* * *

** Cliffhanger too much? ^^**

**Okay i officially hate Heather now. xD**

**review please on what you thinkg/suggestions/improvements etc. **


	11. Collar

**This chapter includes Donnie ^^ it's not a long chapter but otherwise it would be too long if I continued. **

It was quiet in the lair. Way too quiet. His 3 brothers were missing. And Donnie had no idea how and who. He had tried to track them but somehow the tracker wouldn't pick up a signal. Like they weren't even here anymore, not in Ney York at least. But it didn't make sense. Mikey was in the kitchen and suddenly he wasn't. The same with Leo and Raph. Both were training when they just vanished. One moment they were there. And the next moment they weren't.

Splinter was meditating as always, Donnie just hoped he wouldn't vanish as well. At the moment Donnie was working in his lab. In the last day after Raph's disappearance he'd placed camera's throughout the lair to monitor every strange behavior in the lair. Of course it was way too late because he was the only one left. And if he vanished as well only Splinter remained.

He just wanted to know what caused all of this. How could they just vanish like this? And the next moment they were unable to be tracked. The only thing he heard from the dojo when Raph vanished was some weird sound like a spark of energy. Just like the portal from the Kraang. But that wouldn't make sense. Why would the Kraang be behind this? And why didn't they just take all of us at the same time?

He sighed and stood up, ready to tell Master Splinter when suddenly the same sound formed behind him. He opened his mouth and turned around. A white round portal formed behind him. He screamed and then there was a high amount of light and he found himself panting on the ground. He wasn't in the lab was his first observation.

Instead he was on a comfortable floor. It was dark was his second observation. Not completely dark. A red light was in the middle of the small room and it was surrounded by pillows. Like those pillows to sit on. He tried to stand up but found his body too weak to do so and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Why isn't he knocked out like the rest?" An angry voice came from behind him. A bright light entered as soon as the voice came. Probably a door that was opened.

"Heather you know better than to interrupt me, you were lucky he was already here." Another voice sighed. Donnie lifted his head slightly and saw a girl sitting on one of the pillows in some kind of mediation stand. Sweat was trickling down her forehead and she was panting hard. Like she was utterly exhausted from something.

"Sure" The girl named Heather shrugged and walked over to Donnie. She forcefully grabbed him by the arm and forced him up. Donnie was slightly longer that the girl but he still felt threatened.

"I still can't believe you made me bring him, Ahri has already one, why does she need another one?" The girl said and stood up, trembling.

"That's none of yer business Blake. She wants another one" Heather spat out and forced Donnie out of the small room. Donnie blinked a few times when they entered the other room. This one was brighter and it was some kind of lab. Just like his lab but more advanced. The other girl, Blake, came out of the room too and placed a bookcase in front of the door so it was unable to detect.

"Why am I here? What is going on?" Donnie asked when he was pushed on the ground again. Heather gave him a kick in the stomach, not hard but not very pleasant too.

"Quiet" She snared and grabbed something from the table. Donnie scrawled backwards when he saw what Heather was holding, an iron collar. A prong collar to be exact. A typical instrument for vicious dogs who need to be trained. There are spikes on the inside which prevents them from pulling too much. Which would cause the spikes to choke the dog.

"Like it animal?" Heather laughed and grabbed Donnie and with a strong hand forced the collar onto Donnie. Immediately he realized this wasn't a normal Prong collar. The spikes which are usually just to discomfort the dog were now razor sharp. His hands trailed along the spikes and shivered heavily and swallowed.

Heather attached a chain to the collar and gave it a test pull. "Auw" Donnie winced when he felt the spikes enter his throat. Not too much but enough to draw some blood. "Stop, you're hurting me"

"Then you better cooperate pet" Heather snared and loosened the chain so the spikes weren't digging in his flesh anymore. "Those spikes aren't enough to damage you too much, it's just painful" She laughed. Donnie shivered again. He had no choice but to cooperate. If he didn't want the spikes in his flesh again. Heather wanted to say something when suddenly a beeping sound came from Blake's side.

"What's that?" Heather demanded and unintentionally pulled the chain. Donnie yelped slightly but quickly repositioned himself so they spikes weren't hurting him.

"It's Jason" Blake answered and showed the communication device.

"Jason?! He's mine remember" Heather snared.

"I know, I'm not taking him. He's probably hungry, I'll check on him" Blake said and left the room.

"Good" Heather snorted and looked over to Donnie. "It's time to meet your new owner" She said and pulled the chain. Donnie protested again but followed as soon as she pulled again. His hands went to his throat and carefully pulled the spikes out of his flesh and winced when he felt some blood dripping down his throat.

Donnie followed Heather out of the lab and came into a small hall, and then in a bigger hall. It was a huge hall but there were only 6 doors. They went into a pink door on which 'Ahri' was written. Heather stopped when they came into the same small hall and again with 4 doors and turned around.

"You better not hurt her feelings 'cause if you do" She hissed and gave a slight pull on the chain, but not enough for the spikes to hurt Donnie more. "I have more of this kind of pet training material" She threatened and pushed Donnie inside the room.

**And now they were all in the hands of the 3 sisters :3**


	12. The animal i've become

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately. The only excuse: school. -.- **

**School has started again and I had a lot of preparations. The second stage of high school and there are a lot of differences with the first. So the last few days I was gone all days to do some useless activities to learn how to work together. **

**At least I know now how to move a ball with 2 ropes, joy. **

**Anyways, updates may take longer than usual but I'll try to update as much as possible. **

"You okay bro?" Raph cracked his eyes open and looked around in confusion. Mikey and Leo were both standing next to him. He cringed again. Hot pain flowing through his body. His shoulders were aching, throbbing. It hurt. "You're doing good, just one more" He heard another voice. Leo was that you? He moaned slightly and blinked trying to get his vision steady.

There was something on him. Something heavy. A frown appeared on Raph's face. There was something sitting on him, probably someone. And he or she was presumably helping him with the pain. And the only one he knew was… Donnie.

"D-Donnie?" He cracked with a hoarse voice and immediately cringed at the movement. Everything hurt.

"No, it's Blake. Don't worry I'll help you" Another voice said. This was a female voice, Blake. Not Blake. Leo what are you doing? She betrayed us remember? Get her of off me. He wanted to say that at least but he was too weak to speak. His limbs felt heavy and were throbbing. Everything was hurting.

"D-Don't get offa m-me" Raph protested and lifted his right arm. Hot pain exploded in his shoulder and he suppressed a scream and bit his lip. Tears stung in his eyes until he found a cold hand on his hurting shoulder.

"She's helping you Raph. Trust me" It was Mikey. He was right next to him. His head tilted slightly to the right and he blinked again. The worried face of Mikey came in view. He wanted to lift his arm again but immediately rejected the idea.

"A-are you h-hurt? What h-happened?" He rasped out. He was worried about Mikey. What would Heather do with him? He tried to think, he really did but the only thing that came were blurry images. A bedroom, a blurry figure, voices, screams.

"I'm fine bro. You should be more concerned about yourself. You have 2 dislocated shoulders and a twisted ankle and a lot of bruises, I mean a lot. She hurt you, that bitch. Uhm no offence" Mikey reasoned.

"None taken" Blake shrugged and gripped Raph's right shoulder. "This is the last one Raph. Just hang tight" Blake whispered and began to pull the shoulder. Raph weakly began to struggle against the sudden pain but when he heard a soft 'pop' the pressure disappeared. Just as the pain, the only thing that left was a dull and throbbing feeling.

"You can heal him right?" Raph grunted again. C'mon Leo that's my act.

"I can, now his joints are in the right place. But maybe it is better to place him on the bed. He's badly injured and he needs at least a night rest. Maybe 2" Blake said. Raph frowned again? Badly injured. He didn't have any pain besides the numb feeling and the, really annoying, throbbing feeling.

Leo nodded towards Mikey and they both picked him up, carefully. "Auw" Raph grunted when he felt being lifted. Pain began to flow through his body again. Like he was being jabbed by needles every second. The tears that stung in his eyes just moments before were now flowing over his cheek.

"it's going to be okay Raph. Just hang on" Mikey whispered in his ear when he lowered him on the bed. Raph immediately relaxed when he hit the soft mattress and closed his eyes in peace. "No no don't go to sleep Raph, not yet. Just stay awake a little longer" Mikey pleaded when he saw Raph dozing off. For the body to heal the body itself had to be awake. Otherwise it wouldn't work.

"….m'trying" Raph whispered and fluttered his eyes open. He saw Blake nearing him and applying something all over his body. Hissing at every contact. Vaguely he saw thick and almost black bruises. Literally covering most of his body. That's bad. That's really bad.

The liquid that Blake was applying was cold and felt nice against his hot skin. "I think he has a light fever" Leo suggesting when he placed a hand on Raph's forehead. It wasn't really hot but too hot to be normal.

"I noticed that too. I'll give him some medicines after this" Blake said and applied the liquid to his shoulders. Which were of course still sore and hurting and this time he couldn't suppress a yelp.

"Be careful" Leo hissed. Raph could just feel the tension between Leo and Blake. Leo was obviously hiding something. He knew that tone too well.

Always when he and Leo would fight and didn't want Splinter to know he talked like this. He couldn't really explain it but there was something with his voice when he did that. Splinter would always find out when he said something with that tone. He was just too obvious. And that was the exact tone he had right now.

"I am" Blake sighed and placed her hands on Raph's plastron and closed her eyes. There was a short glowing light and then again the liquid was gone. The bruises were now yellow and slightly purple.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you" Raph spat out and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ahri be reasonable. He's still recovering you can't take him" Blake argued and placed a hand on Ahri's shoulder but Ahri shrugged it off. It was already the next morning, a day after the accident with Raph and Heather.

"But I want to try out my new dress" Ahri pouted and popped her puppy eyes. But Blake was the last one to fall for that trick and sighed.

"He was badly injured last night. He has to stay in bed, you know that. If he doesn't rest he can get some permanent damage." Blake tried again but she knew Ahri was just like Heather. When she wanted something she had to get it. And it was true. If Raph didn't stay in bed his shoulders could get over used and he might lose the use forever. One side effect of the healing she did.

"but I want to try it" Ahri protested and called the guards in. "I want you to take the red one." She said towards the two guards. They turned around.

"Wait" Blake called out which made the guards stop and they turned around again. "You can have mine, Leo. Just let Raph rest okay?" Blake tried. She never felt so desperate. She wanted to protect them as much as she could. And dressing up wasn't that dangerous right?

"Take the blue one instead" Ahri ordered towards the guards and glanced over to Blake and nodded slightly before going into her own room.

* * *

**Some minutes earlier**

"You were stupid you know, really stupid" Mikey whispered while snuggling closer to his sleeping brother. He brought the blanket up something higher to keep Raph warm and pinched his shoulder slightly. It was still heavily bruised but it was less.

"You have been saying that for the last hour" Leo chuckled when he came out of the bathroom and handed a glass of water to his youngest brother. Ever since Mikey had woken up the next morning he'd never left Raph's side, feeling guilty for what he had done, or what Raph had done.

"I know but it's the truth" Mikey smiled slightly and accepted the glass of water. "You know you should be thankful Blake healed him" Mikey whispered after drinking the glass. Leo snorted at the comment. He was thankful. But he didn't trust her yet.

"you shouldn't trust her so easily" Leo shrugged and sat down on the bed and touched Raph's arm slightly. Raph's face was in a grimace of pain but he was sleeping. He didn't even want to know what Heather did to him but he of course had an idea. He recognized the shape of the cuts that were on his body. Leo growled slightly and pinched Raph's arm a bit too hard which caused him to twitch but he didn't wake up.

The cuts were long gone. They weren't severe but they must've hurt. Leo quickly released his grip on his red banded brother and sighed. He just couldn't believe heather would hurt him with the chains. It was just sick. She was sick.

"When will he wake up?" Mikey asked after looking to Leo. Something was bothering him.

"Don't worry Mikey" Leo assured him and smiled slightly. "He just needs some rest and he'll recover."

Just then the door opened with force and two guards came in. They immediately charged in on Mikey and grabbed him by the arms. "Noo let go of me!" Mikey yelled and kicked the guard.

"It's not him, we need the other one" The other guard said but before Leo could take that in he charged in on the guards and kicked the one holding Mikey.

"You okay?" he rushed and picked up Mikey. He nodded in approval and turned around to the guards.

"You can either come with us or we'll force you" The guard spoke, facing towards Leo. Mikey pinched Leo's shoulder slightly.

"If I come, will you leave my brothers alone?" Mikey's eyes widened at the comment but he knew he had no choice. The guards both nodded and Leo raised his hands in the air, as a sign of defeat. The guards grabbed his arms and jerked it behind his shell and cuffed it. Leo didn't struggle through the whole process.

"Don't worry Mikey. Look after Raph" Leo whispered before he was led outside.

"Will do" Mikey whispered before the door was shut. Leo was led through the big hall again and they went inside the door of Ahri. They came into the bedroom. It was still the same. Pink, everything was pink. On the right was again the open door which led towards her 'playroom', full of stuffed toys, dresses and dolls.

"Ahri will return soon" One of the guards said in a straight voice and un-cuffed Leo. The door was locked so he couldn't escape and he was alone. At least that is what he thought. His attention was drawn towards a weak and quiet cough from the playroom. He frowned. It seemed human but they said Ahri wasn't here.

Leo decided to look and walked to the playroom. His heart jumped right then and there and he froze in place. There in the corner of the room was a small cage. Not even higher than a meter. Forcing the person inside to lay down. The length was just longer that his size. There were pillows inside to make it comfortable, sort off.

Leo gasped and rushed over to the cage. Inside was Donnie. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. A collar around his neck. Surrounded with dried blood. Caged like an animal.

"Donnie?"

* * *

**So? What do you think? ^^**


	13. Training

**Thanks for everyone who reads this story and reviews it, Thank you! ^^**

* * *

"Donnie?" His little brother. Leo's breath hitched in his throat. He was caged like a mindless animal. A training collar around his throat forcing him to obey. Donnie was laying there. Perfectly motionless. The only indication he was even alive was the slow rising and falling of his chest and the sweat trickling down his face.

Leo's shaking hand trailed along the cold metal bars and slowly forced his hand through the bars. His hands rested shortly on Donnie's head but he immediately retreated it. His head was icy cold. And the fact he was sweating meant he was really sick.

"Donnie please wake up" Leo whispered and grabbed the bars with both hands. He had to do something. It was obvious he couldn't break the cage. He just hoped he could do something about the cold for now. "Don't move" He said and rushed over to the bedroom.

Ahri wasn't here but she could be here any moment. Not like he was going to wait for her. He wasn't going to risk his health. Also that collar was troubling him. It was obvious it had some kind of spikes on the inside so his first priority was checking if he could get that off. But he had to be careful, if the skin was already healed around his collar it would cause some serious trouble.

There was another room on the other side and Leo rushed over to that door and opened it. Leo almost cheered when he saw it was indeed a bathroom. But like everything else, it was huge. He immediately walked over to the drawers and opened them. Looking for a washing mitt or something so he could warm Donnie with.

In the end he found a few washing mitts and a bucket. He placed the bucket in the sink and filled it with really warm water. The bucket was heavy because of all the water but he picked it up anyways. As fast as possible he ran over to Donnie again and placed the bucket near the cage. He grabbed one washing mitt and soaked it with the warm water. Making sure it wasn't too soaked he brought it over to Donnie's sweating body and carefully trailed along his body.

He refreshed the washing mitt several times, making sure the washing mitt stayed warm and began to scrub every part of his icy body. He carefully washed off the blood surrounding his neck but he couldn't reach it perfectly because of the collar. After a few times Donnie's body began to stir. Leo quickly withdrew his hand and shrugged off the washing mitt.

Donnie's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in confusion. "L-Leo?" he frowned at the comment. Donnie's voice was terribly hoarse and sounded weak.

"I'm here" Leo assured his little brother. Donnie raised his shaking hand and brought it towards the bars. Only then he noticed there was some kind of glove around his hands. Probably to prevent him from taking off the collar himself. Leo hurriedly forced his own hand through the bars and grabbed Donnie's shivering hand. It was still hot but Leo was relieved when he felt it was slightly warmer.

"How do you feel?" Leo whispered and stroke his hand slightly, not knowing what to do.

"C-Caged" he breathed out. "You think y-you can get me… out of h-here?" Donnie asked and glanced over to Leo. Hope flowing in his eyes.

"I'll try, hang on" Leo said and gave a last assuring stroke on Donnie's hand before standing up. He had no weapons at last but maybe Ahri did have something he could pick the lock with. Once again he hurried towards the bedroom of Ahri and scanned the room. He rapidly began to search inside the drawers and every possible place to hide something sharp. But he didn't find anything. What did you even expect? She is 8. The only thing she has are stuffed toys and dolls. Pink furniture. Posters of animals. Heart shaped pillows in different shades of pink and red.

He checked another drawer and almost yelled with rage. Inside were more stuff for 'animals'. Different collars, whips, treats, leashes, balls probably to fetch and many many more. He pushed all the stuff aside to search for something hidden but he found nothing. He sighed in annoyance and closed the drawer with force.

He trailed down and opened the next drawer. A small smile spread along his face when he saw some knives inside it but that disappeared soon enough. There was blood on the blade of the knives, dried blood. Leo shuddered, he didn't remember seeing any cuts on Donnie. He flinched at the thought but pushed it aside and grabbed the knife.

He rushed over to the cage again. Donnie was still lying on the pillows but he was awake. Leo's hand quickly trailed along his body again, it was still way too cold and he was still sweating. He pushed the thought away and focused on picking the lock.

"how are you holding up Donnie?" Leo asked hurriedly while still picking the lock.

"Like Raph would say, peachy" He grimaced. "Is the rest also here?"

Leo glanced over to Donnie and nodded vaguely before going back to picking the lock. His first concern was picking the lock right now, then his fever and then the collar.

"Are they okay? What happened anyways, where are we?" Leo was pleased to hear Donnie's voice was somewhat stronger than before and wasn't stuttering anymore. But it was still very soft and weak.

"We're fine" Leo shrugged. "Raph got himself in trouble but he'll be fine with some rest"

"Figures" Donnie grinned. Leave it to Raph to get into trouble. There was a soft click and the lock fell off the cage.

"Got it!" Leo whispered and hurriedly opened the cage. Donnie was in no condition to move so Leo had to pick him up to carry him out of the cage. Since the cage was too low to stand in. Leo slit down the wall with Donnie still in his arms and brought him closer to his plastron. Donnie nuzzled his face into Leo's plastron in response.

"T-thanks" Donnie cried in his plastron and sobbed in his arms. Leo gently stroke his shell in the process and began to whisper assuring words in his ear.

"Any time little brother. Come on, I have to check on that collar" Leo grimaced. He carefully laid Donnie down and grabbed some pillows out of the cage to support him. Donnie closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Just a little longer Don, you can sleep afterwards." Leo tried and gently patted Donnie's cheek.

"Trying" Donnie whispered and opened his eyes again. "You think you can get the collar off?"

"It's a normal dog collar so it should be easy. However I don't think these will help a lot but I'll try" Leo joked and showed his three fingered hands. Donnie chuckled despite the situation and twitched his own hands slightly.

"I don't even have fingers because of these gloves" He grimaced. His hands were still in the gloves. They were firmly closed with strong duct tape to prevent Donnie from taking them off. And with the gloves around his hands he obviously couldn't take off the collar.

"I'll take the gloves off later" Leo assured him and bend over to the collar. He frowned slightly. Now he could look closely he could clearly see the swollen area under the collar. The little wounds were already healing but not very much so he could carefully remove it, although it would open the wounds again. The collar had to be taken off otherwise it would cause even more damage.

"Tell when I have to stop" Leo said before taking off the collar carefully. He opened the collar until the two ends weren't connected anymore so it was only around his neck and slowly, one by one, removed all the spikes. Donnie would occasionally whimper but he didn't order him to stop. The spikes left his throat quite easily and the bleeding was also less than expected.

He used the already wet washing mitt to clean the blood around his neck and used the other one, which was still dry, to press on the little wounds. "Can you hold it?" Leo asked and Donnie obligated by pressing his own hand on the washing mitt.

Leo grabbed Donnie's free hand and slowly began to undo the duct tape. Which was never a pleasant thing to do because it was practically glued to his wrist but Leo managed to take on off and then the other one, after letting Donnie switch hands.

"Who said he was allowed outside?" A young voice came from behind them. She sounded angry. Leo quickly turned towards the voice, Donnie still in his arms. It was Ahri, and she wasn't looking very kind.

"How could you cage him like this?! He isn't an animal" Leo shouted in fury and stood up to defend Donnie is necessary.

"Leo don't, she's not that innocent" Donnie whispered and pulled Leo's arm. Still on the ground. With any other situation Leo would've rolled his eyes because of his comment but it wasn't. Ahri breathed out in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"that's none of your business." She pouted. A guard appeared behind her, ready to strike. But Leo wasn't going down without a fight. He knew what she was capable of, but he would protect Donnie, no matter what. Ahri whispered something to the guard and without further warning he launched himself onto Leo and knocked him aside.

He grunted when colliding with the wall, the form of his shell carved in the wall. He quickly stood up again but he already felt the shooting pain through his back and fell back again. He glanced up and widened his eyes. The guard now stood over Donnie's body. He was trying to scrawl back but he had no strength left and was easily picked up by the guard. He lifted him by his damaged throat which caused Donnie to cry out in pain.

"Please, don't hurt him" Leo protested and tried to get up again. Pain flaring up in his back and he collapsed again. "Please leave him alone, I'll do anything" Leo was now crying too. He didn't want Donnie to get hurt like this. He didn't want any of his brothers to get hurt. He was the leader, he was supposed to protect them. The guard was now holding Donnie's old collar and was ready to put him on Donnie again.

"Anything?" Ahri tried and signed the guard to lower Donnie again.

"Anything, just leave him alone please" Leo cried and watched Ahri's face lighten up. "Take them both with you" She ordered the guard. The guard grabbed Donnie again, this time by the arm and grabbed Leo too. With much force he pulled the two helpless turtles outside the playroom and inside Ahri's bedroom. They were thrown on the ground and Leo immediately scrawled over to Donnie and lifted his upper body and held him tightly.

Leo's eyes followed Ahri's movement. She walked over to one of her drawers and opened it. Leo shuddered by the thought. It was the same drawer where he found all the 'animal' stuff. As expected Ahri pulled out two collars. This time without any spikes and walked over to Leo and Donnie.

"Not on him please" Leo practically whispered when Ahri bowed over Donnie. Leo couldn't fight. Pain was constantly shooting through his back and even if he could he wouldn't. He could take a guard, maybe two with his bare hands. But he saw how many guards they had for the 3 sisters only. Who knows how many they had in the whole house.

"Fine, but I expect him to obey" Ahri snorted and trailed the collar towards Leo's neck. He lowered his face in defeat and allowed Ahri to place the collar around his neck. If he wanted to prevent Donnie from having one he had to wear one. Ahri stood up again, being forced to lower because Leo was sitting, and glanced over to the guard.

"You can go" She said and faced Leo again. "They will obey, am I right?" She hissed and locked her eyes into Leo's blue ones. Leo didn't respond and lowered his head again. "Am. I. Right?" She hissed again.

Leo cringed slightly at the venom in her voice. "Yes" He whispered. The guard nodded and left the room again. Ahri face immediately turned around and she began to clap her hands and jump up and down.

"We're going to have so much fun together" She chirped and again walked over to the same drawer.

* * *

Leo growled again and just watched the ball in front of him. Whatever Ahri would say to him, he wasn't going to fetch the ball. He glanced over to the cage again where Donnie was once again put in. The same collar as Leo around his neck, without any spikes this time but it was still pressing his hurting throat and by the look in Donnie's face you could tell it was painful.

"Come on, fetch the ball" Ahri pouted while sitting on the bed, watching Leo. Leo growled slightly and glanced over to the 8 years old girl. Being treated like an animal was already bad enough. Being washed like an animal, having to wear a collar, learning commands and having to do tricks to get food was already bad enough.

But he would never, and I mean never, fetch the ball like some kind of trained dog. That's where he drew the line.

"If you won't fetch you won't get any dinner." She said. Leo still didn't move. He wasn't going to fetch it and he knew he shouldn't try to escape. He could still feel the collar tighten around his neck. He could still feel the whip marks on his body. Leo shrugged slightly and Ahri threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Why won't you fetch?! It's almost 8 o'clock, you have to eat something. That other pet followed at least, he did get his dinner!" Ahri shouted in fury and grabbed the whip again.

"I don't care, I won't fetch the ball. And he's not an animal" Leo said stubbornly. He still had his pride. Being forced to wear a collar was already testing his nerves but he wasn't going to fetch the ball. She could fetch the ball. Without even saying anything else Ahri walked over to the sitting form of Leo and landed the whip on his skin.

Leo convulsed on the ground and rolled on his plastron to shield most of his body with his shell. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming or crying out. From the corners of his eyes he saw Donnie looking away. Not wanting to see the horrible scene in front of him. Leo didn't blame him for that, he was grateful Donnie wouldn't see him like this. For Donnie, but also for him.

Ahri breathed out in annoyance when she didn't get the reaction she expected and landed the whip on Leo's body again. This time it was the inside of his knee, a very sensitive spot on his body. Leo cried out and rolled over again. Panting and glancing over to Ahri.

"Will you fetch the ball now?" Ahri asked again but Leo shook his head wildly. He wasn't going to act like a dog. Never. In response Ahri landed another blow on his body and followed with another one. She stopped after a few blows when the door slowly opened revealing Blake.

"Father wants to speak with you Ahri" She slowly said, taking in the scene in front of here.

"Fine. He wasn't listening anyways. Tomorrow I want mine again" She snared and threw the whip on the ground and stormed outside the door, pushing Blake roughly aside. Blake didn't respond and silently walked over to Donnie's cage and unlocked it with the key. Despite all her previous times she didn't say anything. Not like how she was sorry. Not that she meant no harm. She just scooped Donnie up and carried him outside the cage.

Donnie didn't resist. Mostly because he was way too weak to do anything. His body growing colder and colder. And being treated like a dirty animal for a whole day didn't help either. He yelped slightly when he was lowered near Leo and with his last strength he grabbed Leo's hand and pushed it slightly.

"I can't carry you both" Blake said in a low voice. Leo glanced over to Donnie and slowly pushed himself up. Yelping when a burning pain erupted in his body.

"Carry Donnie, I'll be fine" He gritted through his teeth and sank down on his knees in the effort. Blake nodded vaguely and threw Donnie's arm around her shoulder and helped him up again. She also noticed Donnie was very cold and sweating at the same time and if he wouldn't be treated soon enough it could get worse, very worse.

"No way Leo" Donnie rasped out and grabbed Leo's arm and threw Leo's arm around his shoulder, just like Blake did. Leo stood up with some effort and walked outside the room, together with Blake and Donnie. Leo resting on Donnie and Donnie resting on Blake.

They walked down the big hall and went into their room. Despite all their previous meetings she didn't go into their bedroom. She released them in the small hall. Her movement was raspy and slow when she left the room. Leo didn't care, he still thought she was a traitor. Leo's head was spinning from the pain and he couldn't think clearly. He steadied himself and forced himself to make the last few steps inside their bedroom.

"Leo!" Raph shouted when he saw Leo walking inside. Raph was still on his bed, recovering from the beatings Heather gave him, although he almost was, just a bit sore. His eyes trailed towards Donnie. "Donnie?! When did ya get in here?" He slowly slipped from the bed and rushed over to Donnie and took him over from Leo and helped him over to the bed.

"Don't bother, he needs a bath" Leo breathed out and strained himself to the bathroom. Raph wanted to stop him from moving, having seen the wounds on his body but he was already gone. Raph scooped Donnie up and carried him bridal style towards the bathroom. Raph's eyes widened when he saw the huge bathroom. There were even multiple bathtubs, big ones. Luxurious showers and many more.

Donnie coughed weakly and snuggled closer to Raph, wanting to draw as much warmth as he could. Raph noticed this and brought him closer to his plastron. "Come on littl' brotha, ya need a warm bath" Raph whispered and walked over to one of the baths. There was actually a panel for regulating the water, like an iPad or something. He chuckled slightly and pressed on the hot water and added some bath salt.

Immediately the hot water started to fill the large tub and within minutes it was totally filled. Carefully Raph lowered Donnie in the tub. Donnie yelped slightly at the sudden temperature change but then fully relaxed when the warm water slowly warmed his cold body.

"C'mon fearless' ya should go too." Raph argued.

"No need, I'm fine" Leo shrugged but Raph wasn't going to take no for an answer and quickly scooped him up too and placed him next to Donnie. Leo wanted to protest but Raph firmly placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut it fearless. Yer injured"

Figuring both Donnie and Leo were strong enough to stay up in the tub he walked over to some drawers and grabbed some washing mitts. It was an old habit of them. Every time someone would get hurt they would do this. Actually it was mostly sensei but there was almost always a brother who would help. Over the course of the years this slowly faded.

Maybe the only positive thing about this whole abduction.

Raph walked over to the two bathing turtles and soaked the washing mitt before beginning to rub Donnie's shell firmly to scrape away all the dirt and sweat.

"Thanks Raph" Donnie whispered and he closed his eyes slightly. Enjoying the gentle care of his mostly hot headed brother. The spinning feeling Leo had just seconds before slowly ebbed away and he started to take in the room better.

"Raph?" He asked after taking in the room. He knew something was missing. "Where's Mikey?" Raph lowered his hand and stopped rubbing Donnie's shell and stared down. A single tear falling down his cheek.

"He was taken after lunch by Heather" He slowly whispered.

* * *

** Review what you think please ^^**

**For the ones who wonder why Ahri is being so mean but that's just because she is the daughter of Heather. And we all know what kind of b**** heather can be ^^**


	14. Bathtime

There was a long silence after Raph's statement. He was taken, Mikey was taken. They had been protesting because they had to fetch some stupid ball while Mikey was in the hands of Heather. The same girl who beat up Raph. And even with Blake's healing he was forced to stay in bed for another day. Even when Leo broke his knee he was fine just seconds after.

"Guys, I don't understand. Who…. Who is Heather?" Donnie whispered. He did know a Heather but from the reaction she had to be bad, right? And the Heather he knew only forced him to wear a collar. Well with spikes but eventually that didn't too much damage. But that was because Leo was fast enough.

"Heather is one of the crazed up triplets" Raph snorted and splashed some of the hot water on Donnie's shell before turning towards Leo.

"Was that girl one of them?" Donnie hesitantly asked, headed towards Leo. He wasn't sure if Raph knew who he meant. He wasn't sure if Raph had seen the girl before, or Heather, or Blake. He only had seen them shortly. Blake within that strange room and when she rescued them. Heather only when she forced him to wear that stupid collar.

"yes, that was Ahri. The youngest of the three" Leo sighed before crying out when Raph touched the lower part of his shell. Raph quickly whispered an apology and lifted Leo slightly out of the water to see his shell. Raph frowned a little when he saw his shell. All the way down was a slight crack, not very big but it was a crack.

"Yer shell's cracked" Raph explained and slowly trailed his finger along the crack. Careful not to hurt Leo any further. Leo breathed out and grimaced slightly.

"That explains the throbbing pain" He frowned and allowed Raph to lower him into the warm water again. He slowly trailed his own hand towards his shell and indeed found a small crack in his shell. Probably when the guard threw him into the wall. One of the parts wasn't moved so he didn't have to attend to it any further. Raph's shell was also cracked one time and that time the left side of the shell was moved slightly.

He had put up one hell of a fight before he allowed Splinter to reposition it in the right place. And it wasn't very pleasant to do so. Raph of course wouldn't admit it but Leo knew it must've hurt. So he was glad his shell wasn't moved and it would heal in time.

"So if Ahri is the youngest, who was that other girl, Blake?" Donnie shrugged, focusing the topic on the three sisters again. Leo's hand circled around the crack for a little while but then left it and brought his hands to the front again. He bowed forward slightly, signing for Raph to continue and glanced over to Donnie.

"It's a long story actually. That person was indeed Blake. She's the oldest of the three. The second oldest is Heather." Leo explained. "Heather isn't really… well totally fine" Leo added hesitantly.

"Not totally fine?! She's nuts. She beat the crap outta me remember Leo?!" Raph raged which cause him to touch Leo's lower shell and he hissed slightly. This seemed to calm Raph down and he silently continued.

"She hurt you?" Donnie quietly whispered and glanced down. Raph gritted his teeth and splashed some clean water on Leo's shell before throwing away the washing mitt. After that he trailed his hands towards Leo's neck and took of the collar. There were slight bruises on his neck but nothing much. Donnie was another story. The wounds weren't bleeding anymore but the wounds were still there and he had some heavy bruises around his neck, indicating some kind of other collar.

"She wanted Mikey. She threatened him and I defended him." Raph shrugged like it was the most average thing to do. Raph forced his hands into fists by the thought and gritted his teeth.

"So why did Blake save us from Ahri?" Donnie whispered after a few silent seconds and glanced over to Leo.

"Like a said, long story. First of all. Blake, heather and Ahri aren't real sisters, half-sisters. Sort off" Leo shrugged. Because what was Blake from Ahri? A half-sister or a half aunt or something. "They have the same father, a very rich man, but all a different mother. The mother of Heather killed the mother of Blake because their father chose the mother of Blake" Leo breathed out.

"Ah shell" Donnie muttered because of the long explanation but was quiet for the rest of the story.

"Heather's mother was banished after that and Heather blames Blake for that." Leo explained. Donnie frowned slightly.

"And who is the mother of Ahri then?" Leo shivered slightly, not wanting to tell actually. He swallowed deeply and glanced over to his younger brother.

"Heather. The mother of Ahri is Heather" he barely whispered. Donnie's eyes went wide. That was just…. Sick. Heather was the mother of Ahri, with her own father. Aw. Talk about gross.

"I know, I had the same reaction but there is more. It's all a lie but Blake is saying that the mother of Heather owned some kind of army and when she was banished it was passed onto her. And if Heather will be very mad she will trigger this army and will unleash it on Blake. That's why she obeys heather. Because she says Heather will unleash the army otherwise" Leo explained. Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Donnie frowned again because of all the information. Leo glanced over to him. "You're not saying anything?" Leo almost snared, harsher than intended. Raph grunted slightly.

"C'mon fearless not now." Raph exclaimed and walked over to the penal. Both Donnie and Leo had a normal temperature again so they could go out of the bath. He pressed a button and immediately the water began to lower until it was totally vanished. Raph grabbed a few towels and threw a few towards Leo and wrapped the other ones around Donnie's body.

Donnie chuckled slightly and Raph helped him out of the tube. "Ya need help fearless?" He chuckled and threw and arm around Donnie. Leo grinned slightly but shook his head. Apart from the crack he felt fine and with some effort he managed to climb out of the tub too and followed Raph and Donnie. Leo was pleased to see Raph so overprotective. Everyone knew he was a big softie but to actually see it was something that rarely happened.

Raph always had a weak spot for his two little brothers and was very overprotective about them. He was very protective about Leo too but he would never admit it. Not like he would admit it towards his little brothers.

Raph helped Donnie towards the bedroom again and lowered him on the bed, carefully tugging him in. "Ya should lay down too, so I can look at yer shell" Raph said and turned towards Leo but he shook his head.

"It isn't split, it will be fine. But thanks" He chuckled and turned towards Donnie. Who was peacefully laying in his bed. "And sorry for pushing you" Leo whispered.

"It's okay." Donnie shrugged off and gave a big yawn and shifted on his side. Facing the door and away from Raph and Leo. Leo saw it and walked over to Donnie and said down next to him and gently stroke his head. Donnie tenses slightly upon the contact but just kept on staring.

"What's wrong little brother?" Leo coed but Donnie just shrugged and said nothing. "Come on Donnie, you can tell me" Leo tried again and patted his shoulder slightly. Donnie sighed and allowed a single tear to slip through his eye which Leo noticed.

"She treated me like an animal Leo. Like I was some kind of mindless animal. She forced me to wear a training collar and… and s-she locked me in a c-cage" Donnie sobbed and buried his face in his hands. Leo was stunned by his outburst. Leo wasn't really happy about the situation too but he didn't know it was Donnie bothering that much. He didn't even know what happened before he found Donnie.

"She trained me, I had to do tricks and jumps and obey her. Otherwise she would pull the collar" Donnie continued and trailed his fingers along the wounds on his neck and flinched. Leo quickly grabbed the hand and brought it to his face.

"Listen Donnie, you're not an animal. Far from it" Leo tried to assure him. Donnie gently pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"But I was Leo. She treated me like a dog which needed to be trained. I wasn't allowed to speak and I had to listen to her commands. I would get treats when I did a trick like jump or sit and I couldn't walk on 2 legs because that's not what an animal did" He cried again and wanted to cover himself with the blanket but Leo stopped him and gently grabbed his wrists.

"Whatever she said wasn't true Donnie. You're not an animal little brother" Leo said and looked into Donnie's watering eyes. Leo went under the blanket as well and nuzzled closer to Donnie and allowed his head to rest on his plastron.

"Thanks Leo" Donnie smiled and wiped away his tears. "Raph….. you're coming too?" He slowly asked. Raph was taken aback by the question and wanted to protest but seeing the red eyes of Donnie made him change and he nodded before climbing onto the bed. Donnie in the middle and Leo and Raph on both sides of him.

Raph was laying on his side, facing towards his younger brother. Donnie turned towards Raph and nuzzled his face into Raph's plastron while Leo threw his arm around Donnie and also nuzzled closer to Donnie. Until Donnie's shell was pressed against Leo's plastron. Donnie smiled before drifting off.

"I knew you were a big softie" Leo grinned and glanced over to Raph. None of them were sleepy but they were happy to be with Donnie. Who was sleeping peacefully between them. Raph chuckled and stroke Donnie's shoulder slightly.

"Maybe" He grinned and glanced over to his sleeping younger brother. "Yer not an animal Don. You're ma little brother"

* * *

**What do you think of the brother moment? Was it good? :3 **


	15. More problems

**I have no valid excuse other than homework: **

**I know it isn't a very good one but this year will be very hard for me because this year I will get my lessons in Dutch again. While the other 3 years I had everything in English (despite Dutch being my mother tongue) So all the terms and descriptions I need to know for my subjects I only know in English so I have to translate very very much and is very confusing ;) **

**Anyways thanks for everyone who read it so far and reviewed so far! And enjoy the new chapter ^^**

* * *

When Leo slowly opened his eyes again it wasn't completely dark yet. The sun was still making its way down the horizon and the sky was slowly darkening. Slowly he blinked a few times and sat up straight. A smile grin spread among his face when he saw Donnie and Raph still asleep. Donnie was snuggled close to Raph. His body turned towards Raph and his face nuzzled into his plastron.

Raph had an arm around Donnie's sleeping body and his head was hanging towards Donnie's side. They both had a peaceful smile on their faces.

Leo's eyes trailed down towards Donnie's neck. It was still heavily bruised and all around the neck was practically a collar of little stab wounds. He had to remember to cool it once it was morning again. He sighed slightly, not to wake his younger siblings and slipped out of the bed. The floor was warmed and felt nice against his cold feet.

The dim sunlight was still shining through the window but it wasn't very much. He walked over to the window and looked outside. He'd never seen it but it was beautiful. The view was just beautiful. Everywhere where small and clear rivers, flowers were planted all around the little park. And even in the late evening there were small colorful birds eating around.

The sun that was slowly disappearing behind the horizon left a beautiful full color of orange behind that spread among the whole land that was seen. The few trees that were standing left a small and thing ray of shadow's on the meadow's.

He sighed and watched the little birds flying around. It was really the first time in many days his mind was at peace. This whole dimension. Being kidnapped towards a strange world and being forced to be pets. Donnie was actually forced to wear some stupid training collar and was put into a small cage like some kind of animal.

Raph was viciously beaten by Heather. And who knows what she will do else.

Leo's hand trailed along his arms. Several injection marks were afflicted upon his arms and legs. To draw blood. Some small surgery scars covered his left arm and his shell was still cracked on the bottom. He just hoped Mikey was doing okay. But he wasn't someone who would give up so easily. He was strong. And She had no actual reason to be pissed off, not on him.

He sighed again and fluttered his eyes open. He didn't even remember closing them. He felt so much hatred lately. The disappearing of his youngest brother. His kidnapping. Raph's kidnapping, Donnie's kidnapping. This whole messed up world. Being treated like they owned them. Locked inside a giant room like some kind of generous offer.

But most importantly the three sisters.

Heather was just in one simple world: Nuts. She was seriously completely nuts. First she forced them to make out and then cracked Leo's knee in response. She beat the crap out of Raph for attacking her. Which is somewhere slightly logical but still. There was something about him after he came back. Something off about him. Just after that bitch beat him like he was some kind of training's dummy.

Ahri was… well just as short-tempered as Raph was. She seemed innocent and nice but she wasn't at all. Once you didn't do what she would ask she would go all crazy and she would either call in the guards to do her dirty work or, like in Leo's case, would bitch-slap him. Talk about embarrassment.

And Blake. Leo didn't trust her for an inch. She was just like Ahri. She acted all innocent and caring but Leo knew the truth. She took them all here. She was the one responsible for bringing them here. And she was the reason why his brothers had to suffer. Mikey seemed to trust her but Leo didn't, neither did Raph but he disliked Heather more.

And the worst of all was that she used this stupid lie about Heather having an army. So basically she was sacrificing them to save her own skin.

"Leo?" A small voice came from the bed. Leo's eyes trailed towards the bed and saw that Donnie's brown eyes were open and looking for his.

"What's wrong Donnie? You need something?" He asked, immediately alarmed by his little brother's weak voice. Donnie's eyes watered slightly and unintentionally trailed his fingers along his neck.

"It hurts" He squeaked in a small voice. Leo jumped up at the sound of his cracking voice and rushed over to him. Just when Leo reached Donnie he began to couch. He cried out in protest and enclosed his throat with his hands. Blood began to pour out of his wounds again and stained his green hands.

"… Ugh can't you guys… ..DONNIE!" Raph exclaimed when he saw Leo supported the couching Donnie. Blood was pouring down his hands. Leo in the meantime was already holding Donnie up so he didn't have to strain himself too much. Donnie was coughing viciously. Tears streaming down his face and he was struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Deep breaths Donnie. Just take some deep breaths. In and out. In and out." Leo tried and rubbed his shell trying to help Donnie in any way he could. His eyes trailed towards Raph. Unlike any other time he was quiet. Too quiet for Raph. He was just staring, his eyes wide open.

"Raph!" Leo snapped which caught Raph's attention. "Get some water, quick" Leo pleaded and leaned his plastron against Donnie shell.

"Breathe with me Don. In and out. Listen to my breathing please" Leo cried out and breathed in and out to show Donnie. Raph immediately stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. Filling the glass of water immediately before returning towards his two brothers again. Donnie was still practically gagging. Still leaning against Leo's plastron.

He breathed out one more time, heaving and rasping trying to get in some breath but the only thing that happened was the last tiny bit of oxygen leaving his system and he went limb. His eyes rolled into his head and his chest stopped falling and rising.

Raph stared again. Frozen in spot. His hand convulsed into a death grip. The glass between his fingers snapped. Glass entering his hand and drawing blood. Water seeped through his fingers. The room began to spin and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Leo hovering above him.

"Donnie" Raph rasped out and tears formed in his eyes. Leo's eyes were angry but also with concern. There was no grief, there was no grief at all.

"Shell Raph, don't even do that. Ever again." Leo chocked out and brought Raph up. His hand felt numb.

"What happened?" Raph rasped and weakly stood on his legs again. His hand reached towards his wounded one and he grabbed his wrist. Glass shatters were stuck in his hand and blood was seeping through. Leo spoke, a soft and caring voice. He couldn't hear it. All he saw was Donnie lying on the bed. His chest was falling and rising again. He looked utterly exhausted but his eyes were open. Glancing towards him. His brown eyes met Raph's green ones.

"I…. I t-thought….. y-you stopped b-breathed. Oh god." Raph exclaimed and rushed over to his younger brother. He wrapped one arm around Donnie's body and hugged him as tightly as he could. Obviously only being able to use one hand.

"Raph… Are you okay? … He never stopped breathing. When you were getting a glass of water he … the couching stopped. He never stopped breathing." Leo slowly insisted and walked over to his upset brother.

"But…. I saw it. He stopped breathing. You did. You…. It wasn't real?" He hastily asked and rested his good hand on Donnie's plastron. "Thank god" He mumbled and relaxed before turning towards Leo.

"He's okay, come on I have to look at your hand" Leo soothed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Raph allowed Leo to help him towards the chair and placed him on it. Leo returned seconds later carrying a first-aid kit. Presumably from the bathroom. He clicked it open and took a pair of tweezers from it and steadied Raph hand.

"What happened?" Raph cringed when the first piece of glass was taken out of his hand. Leo increased the grip on his hand slightly before taking out another piece of glass.

"Like I said. You were getting a glass of water. While you were away the attack suddenly faded and he collapsed on the bed. When you came back you suddenly froze and snapped the glass. Seconds later you were on the ground" Leo exclaimed while taking out the rest of the glass pieces.

"How's Don?" Raph asked worriedly before Leo coated his small wounds in alcohol. Leo quickly glanced over to Raph before turning back to his hand.

"He had a seizure." He whispered. "Combined with the injuries around his neck caused him to… well that" He added unsure. Raph trailed his eyes from his hand towards Donnie who was still in his bed. In the meantime he was already something up. Leaning against the pillows and watching Leo patching Raph up.

"Ya okay Don?" Raph's eyes trailed towards his hand again. Leo was already bandaging it in the meantime. The blood was already cleaned from his hand and the little wounds the glass caused seemed slightly better without the blood. Small cuts was all that was left on his hand.

"It wasn't a big one. Don't worry Raph" Donnie assured him and gave him a slight grin. He still felt utterly exhausted and seemed like dozing off any moment. Donnie opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by footsteps in the hall. Angry voices and a sobbing sound which they all recognized.

"Go towards Donnie" Leo whispered towards Raph. Donnie was in no state to defend himself and Leo knew it. Raph quickly made his way over to Donnie and stood in front of him. Ready to defend him once necessary. Leo stood up too and glanced over to the door. The sobs grew stronger, so did the angry voice. Without even knowing it Leo began to growl.

The door slit open and the red-haired girl stood in the doorway. You could clearly see Raph cringing when Heather entered but all the eyes for on the figure she was roughly carrying. Mikey's face was pale and he was sobbing. His eyes were blood red, presumably from crying. Heather smirked and through Mikey on the ground before her.

"I broke him." She laughed viciously before slamming the door. Mikey stayed where he was. Listening to the dying footsteps. His eyes were wide and he was staring at the floor in front of him.

"MIKEY" Leo screamed and rushed over to Mikey. He grabbed Mikey's shoulder to look at him. Mikey cringed in fear and pushed Leo's hands away. Screaming and pleading for Leo to get off of him and scrawled backwards until he hit the wall with his shell. There were no injuries visible on his body. Only some bruises on both of his upper-arms and a few on his legs.

"Shell Mikey what happened?!" Leo whispered but knew better than to touch Mikey again so he kneeled down in front of Mikey and watched him. Mikey tensed slightly when Leo kneeled before him but didn't scrawl away like last time. For the first time Mikey looked up and locked into Leo's eyes. Mikey's eyes were disorientated and unfocused.

"She did it Leo…" He slowly whispered and fresh tears stained his eyes. "She did it Leo" His voice was rising with the second. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around it. Pain shot through his body but he ignored it and rocked back and forth. Back and forth.

"She did what Mikey?" Leo insisted, stronger this time. And his voice more urgent. Mikey kept rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Mumbling something to himself and continuing to brush his arms. Like something was bothering him. Like he had dirt on his arms and he was trying to get rid of it. Again Mikey looked over to Leo.

"She ….. she s-said she wanted to…. To c-crack me. Take a-away m-my innocence. L-like she d-did with… with A-Ahri." He mumbled and rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Continuing to mumble to himself. Nobody understood what he was trying to say. He didn't have any injuries apart from the light bruises. She cracked him?

"Come on little bro. Let's get you onto the bed. You have to rest" Leo cautiously said and slowly approached Mikey. This time he didn't freak out and allowed Leo to pick him up bridal style. Mikey cried out in pain when Leo picked him up. Leo was shortly dazzled by his pain because he saw no injuries whatsoever but quickly shook it off and placed Mikey next to Donnie on the bed.

As soon as Mikey touched the bed he began to squirm again and tried to get away. Desperately wanting to get off the bed. He began to trash and kick in the air and Leo and Raph were forced to pin him down.

"Calm down Mikey! Please calm down" Leo pleaded as he steadied Mikey. After a while Mikey finally calmed down enough to stop trashing and he was left crying. Pleading silently.

"Shell wha' happened to ya?" Raph whispered with tears in his own eyes. Mikey was still crying and shot his eyes open. They weren't just disorientated like a moment ago. They were completely wild. Like some kind of animal. An extremely terrified animal.

"She took it." Mikey whispered. His eyes suddenly widening once he realized it. He began to cry harder and rubbed his arms again. Harder and rougher this time. "She took it Leo! Oh my…. She took it" Mikey cried. Anger built in all three of the brothers and they immediately wrapped their arms around Mikey. Which wasn't a good idea. As soon as they engulfed him into a hug Mikey began to kick and push again.

Pleading for them to let go and stop. He was pleading for mercy. Not even realizing he was talking to his own brothers. Leo and Raph both let go but Donnie was determined not to let go. Donnie was severely weakened by his injuries, his illness and the seizure but Mikey's attempts were weak too and with some effort Donnie managed to keep a hold on Mikey.

They didn't need the specific words because everything was already clear. She took it. Cracked him. Took away his innocence. The bruises on his arms from him being pushed down. The grin on heather's face. Mikey's fear of being touched by his brothers. It was all clear. And she did it. Heather did. She cracked him, took his innocence away.

She raped him.

* * *

**Uhm ….oops? **

**Review please. ^^ **


	16. Beginning of the end

**"The cycle of life and death continues. We will live, they will die" Nasus, the Curator of the Sands. **

**The end is nearing :D. and I'm pretty much everyone has forgotten this but the city they live in is called Satyaki. This is mentioned at the end once so don't get confused or anything ^^**

* * *

She raped him. Everything made sense now. He was afraid. Afraid to be touched. And who knows what else she did to him. Mikey was still curled up against Donnie. Burying his face into his plastron. Dried tears were all over his cheeks. He had cried himself to sleep. Sobbing and crying in Donnie's arms.

Leo and Raph were both watching the sleeping forms of their little brothers. Donnie was still very sick and he had a bad fever, luckily it wasn't contagious. Mikey seemed to enjoy Donnie's presence around him. A smile grin was on his face.

Both Raph and Leo had decided Donnie was definitely the one who had suffered the most. And the clear second was Mikey. They knew both of their little brothers had went through great trauma. Donnie with the collar and all the dog stuff and Mikey with well….what happened last day.

Leo's body was extremely sore too, even though he wouldn't show it. There was still a small crack in his shell which needed to be looked at but he couldn't bear to ask Donnie right now. His whole left arm was swollen and hard from all the injection marks. Several scars from surgery were on his body and he knew they weren't going to fade, ever. He would always be remember if they were ever going to get out of here.

Raph was maybe the luckiest turtle of the 4. Yes he had suffered the most pain but he was healed. He was beaten and Leo wouldn't admit it, but he almost died from his wounds. And the worst of all was that there was a great change his left shoulder would never heal. If he wouldn't get the proper medication soon he would lose all his movement.

"I still can't believe Heather would do such a thing" Leo whispered and glanced over to Raph. He was leaning against the wall, staring at his younger brothers. Like he was afraid they would disappear when he wouldn't look.

"I do" Raph shrugged. Leo sighed slightly. "We have ta get outta here Leo. Donnie's getting' worse by tha hour and I don't think Mikey can survive anotha round of tha bitch" Raph growled and slammed into the wall. His right arm. Even though his left arm was the closest to the wall. It was then Leo noticed how Raph's left arm was hanging uselessly against his body. And he know that he was, just like Donnie, getting worse by the hour.

"I know Otouto. And we will. I just don't know how" Leo confessed. "I know Mikey is near his breaking point and Donnie is too. That animal training did a great number on him. He doesn't show it but he is devastated. He's afraid and he's hurt from the inside" Leo whispered and studied Raph's form.

"I...i… didn't know" Raph whispered.

"He was treated like an animal. Being rejected by humans is already bad, you know that. But he was treated like an average animal. He was wearing gloves so he couldn't use his fingers. And who knows what Ahri did to him over night. Or before that." Leo said and lowered his head. "I tried so many times back then. I asked so many times but he wouldn't tell me. Every time I brought it up he would stiffen and change the topic."

Leo was right. He wasn't showing it. Raph didn't even know Donnie was hurting this much. He couldn't even imagine what Donnie was feeling right now, what he had felt. He was treated like an animal without a brain. And that was something that was worse than physical pain.

"He'll recover. I know he will. And we gotta help him" Raph stated firmly. "We'll help him, and tha knucklehead." Raph added.

Leo sighed and trailed towards Raph's green eyes. "I just want them to be home, I want you to be home" he whispered and glanced over to his little brothers.

"I know yer do fearless" Raph grinned slightly. "And we will" Leo didn't know how he was going to do that. But somehow Leo felt safer when Raph said that. Like he was actually believing they would be out of this mess soon.

"What the…?" Raph suddenly exclaimed. Within seconds the room suddenly became darker and darker until only a dim light remained. Then the dim white light coming from the moon slowly turned red. Curiously they both walked towards the window. They winced at the sight.

The sky was literally black. Not just very dark clouds but seriously dark. Literally black. The only dim light came from the now red moon. Somewhere far screams were heard. An enormous shock that made the room shake. The loose objects in the room fell on the ground and shattered because of the shock.

"Leo, what is going on?!" Raph screamed, not even bothering to remain silent for their sleeping brothers. The ground was shaking. And they were trapped in the room. They couldn't escape so if they room would truly collapse they would certainly be dead.

"I don't know Raph" Leo frowned. Another shock seared through the room. And the clear sound of a bomb being dropped. Something was happening outside. More screams could be heard from a distance. From the bed Mikey began to stir.

"What is going on?" He whispered. His voice shaking. Just like the room. Another loud crash was heard. This time it was Donnie who whimpered. He tightened his grip on Mikey and fearfully looked around. Every small thing was already damaged. And they couldn't go anywhere. Leo knew it, Raph knew it, they all knew it.

So they did what they could and Leo and Raph walked over to their little brothers. They carefully slit under the covers and hugged them. There was nothing they could do and if they were going to die they were going to die together.

* * *

Hours passed. None of them could sleep. There were constant sounds around them. Screams and bombs being dropped. Over the hours the sounds only grew stronger and stronger. Whatever was going on was nearing them and it scared them. Another bomb was dropped. It was close this time, too close. The bomb shattered.

There was a loud explosion and the wall shattered. Pieces of concrete were flying around the room. The pieces came flying towards the bed and Leo quickly turned his shell towards the flying pieces. Because he was the closest to the wall he got hit by the most concrete pieces. Luckily his shell shielded him for severe damages but it hurt.

Then out of nowhere a piece came flying and hit the cracked part of his shell with force. Leo cried out in pain when he felt his shell cracking even more.

"There's fire!" Donnie screamed in panic. Everybody turned towards the wall, or where it should have been. The peeks of the fire was showing itself. Raph was the first one to jump out of the bed and ran towards the blown wall. Maybe they could jump down or something but when he saw the fire he knew it was no option. The whole garden was on fire. All the walls around it were shattered, just like their wall.

There was so many noise all around them they didn't even notice the door opening. Raph viciously turned around to see Blake standing there. She was panting so hard and she was covered with bruises.

"Come with me if you want to leave." Blake spat out and glanced over to the turtles. How much they didn't trust her, apart from Mikey, they knew they didn't have a choice so they jumped off the bed and got ready to run when they noticed Leo was still lying there. Holding his shell rather awkwardly. His face was convulsing in pain.

"Bro! please get up, we have to go" Mikey pleaded and shook Leo's arm. Leo turned towards his youngest brothers and smiled slightly to assure him. "Blake please help me carry him" Mikey pleaded and faced Blake.

She didn't hesitate and ran over to Leo and flung one arm over her shoulder. Raph was in no condition to carry Leo with his shoulder, Donnie was still extremely sick and how much Leo hated to say it, Mikey wasn't strong enough to carry him alone. Leo allowed himself to be hovered up and gratefully swung his other arm around Mikey's shoulder.

"Blake, what happened?" Donnie exclaimed when they finally caught up with them. Blake's face shifted slightly.

"She wanted to take Mikey again. I refused and fought her…. She…she contacted the army" She whispered as they made their way towards the great hall. "She contacted with the army and started dropping bombs. Everyone is dead. Everyone in Satyaki is dead"

* * *

**Just a few more chapters left :D is Blake going to help them? What will happen with Heather? Will they make it out alive? :0**


	17. The ultimate sacrifice

**"I may be outnumbered, but not even the odds can stand against me!" Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia. **

They were dead, all of them were dead. All the woman, all the children, all the man. Even Blake's father was dead.

In some way Leo felt guilty. He had always dismissed Blake for her 'lies'. Called her selfish because she warned them about Heather and her army. And right now it had turned out it was all true. Every detail of it. And he felt guilty for not believing her.

"I'm so sorry Blake" Leo barely whispered as he glanced over to her. She was holding him. She was still holding him, even after all he had said. She was still willingly to help him. He blamed her, snapped at her, threatened her, and she was still willing to help.

"Don't mention it, really." She simply shrugged and hovered Leo up slightly, getter a better grip on his exhausted body. "Come on, we should get moving" Just after that sentence an axe came flying, missing Blake's head by an inch.

"Yer not going anywhere!" A familiar voice snared from behind. All 5 turned around. Just before the staircase stood Heather. Her hands were dripping with blood, an axe in her hand. And her eyes were literally red. The same red as the blood dripping from her hands. She had scrapes and bruises all over her body and she stood there. With a sinister grin on her face.

Raph gently placed Donnie against the wall, avoiding him toppling over. "You! Yer goin' ta pay. Nobody hurts ma little brotha's" He growled and charged in on the crazy girl. Heather did the same and charged in too. The 2 met each other half way and bumped into each other.

"Go! I'll hold er off!" Raph snapped towards the rest and tackled Heather. Pinning her down with his arms.

"She's not going anywhere!" Heather snared and flipped Raph against the wall and jumped upwards. She again let out a sinister laugh and charged in on Blake. Her axe still in her hand, ready to fly. A flash of green flashed and Raph grabbed her hand just before she could chop off Blake's head.

"I said go!" Raph insisted once more and flipped Heather on her back. As far away as possible. Before any of them could protest Blake had already lifted Leo up once again. And with some difficulties they finally reached Blake's room. Blake quickly placed Leo on the examination table and went over to the bookcase.

"We can't leave Raph with her, we have to get him Leo" Mikey whined. Tears dripping down his eyes.

"I agree with Mikey for once. We can't leave him" Donnie breathed out. Sweat trickling down his face. He was burning up again and was struggling on his feet.

"We won't" Leo heaved and struggled to get up but failed miserably. Pain shooting up his shell. "We just have to wait, we're in no condition to fight"

"I can!" Mikey obligated and glanced over to Blake. The bookcase was already opened. Donnie already knew the room behind it but for Leo and Mikey the room was completely new.

"It's too dangerous Mikey" Leo said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. His arms folded around Mikey's body and the orange turtle returned the hug. He too was scared for Raph's life. He had seen Heather's body. He probably couldn't even count how many bodies she'd murdered. All the anger she had felt in the last 10 years finally coming out.

She killed her own father. There was no way she was going to spare Raph. Not after killing all of her people. She was seeking for revenge. She wanted to kill Blake. The reason her mother was banished.

"You have to get in, I'll transport you home" Blake obligated and went over to Leo again to help him up but Mikey stepped in front of him.

"We can't leave without Raph" He sobbed. A loud scream erupted from the hall. Footsteps. And then Raph stormed inside the room. Slamming the door shut and locking it immediately.

"I'm here" He heaved. Panting from exhaustion. He had some scrapes on his body and blood. His arm was hanging more than before but he was alive.

"Raph!" Mikey cheered and wanted to get over to his older brother but Raph signed him not to.

"We have to hurry, that door won't hold her forever" He said. Just as he said that the axe smashed through the door. (Here's Johnnny ^^)

"You can't hide forever Blake!" Heather screamed from the other side. They wasted no time and ran into the small room. In the middle was a red stone and around it were pillows. The whole room was painted black, just as the floor. The only light was from the lab and the glowing stone.

"Close the door and be quiet" Blake insisted and sat down in a meditation stand. There wasn't a lock on the last door but maybe closing the door was going to hold her off just long enough. The stone began to glow more intense and began to rise. Circling in the middle of the room. The light began to increase more and more.

From the other room the door began to crash, indicating Heather had managed to smash the door. Blake snapped out of her meditation stand and rushed over to the door. Slamming it shut and holding it. "Stand in the middle! I'll hold her of as long as I can." Blake screamed.

The bookcase was made of a special kind of wood, unbreakable so she just had to make sure she kept it closed. Buying enough time for the turtles to escape. The stone just needed a few minutes of charging. Just those few minutes. Everyone in the circle would be transported back. But this meant Blake couldn't hold the door and transport back.

"What about you? You can come too. Please" Mikey pleaded and wanted to get over to Blake but Raph held him tightly against his plastron.

"I'll be okay Mikey. Promise" Blake smiled slightly.

"Let me in Blake. Let me kill you!" Heather screamed from the other side. Heavily pulling at the door. Her voice was shivering. She was going nuts. That was clear.

"You won't hurt them Heather, you're sick." Blake snorted and shifted her position.

"I already did sister. I raped that little bitch and I trained that longer one. You know, he didn't like the muzzle very much. Did you Donatello? Or the shocks, you were just too stubborn" She laughed from the other side. Donnie cringed at her voice and shuddered heavily. Leo instantly drew him closer. Ignoring the flaring pain through his body.

"You're not my sister anymore." Blake practically yelled and slammed the door in response. The stone was almost done charging, just a few seconds. A laugh came from the other side and then the door was slammed open. Heather laughed again and raised her axe. Ready to throw it at the turtles.

"You ruined everything Blake. It is your fault Father is dead. If you just let me they would all be still alive." She growled lowered her axe. Just a few more seconds. "You know what Ahri said?! She said I had to tell you she loved you! And then she was gone. And it was because of you!" She screamed and raised her axe again.

"You're the one who killed Ahri, and now I'll kill your loved ones" She snared and threw the axe. Everything went in slow motion. The axe flying towards the turtles. Definitely killing them upon the blow. Blake twitched and then jumped. The axe sliced into her stomach. Coming out in her back again. She sacrificed her for the turtles.

She coughed and fell to the ground. A puddle of blood forming under her. She blinked one more time before her eyes went blank. Her chest stopped moving and her heart stopped beating. Mikey just had time to scream before they were engulfed in the white light and they were back in the lair.

**And they're back :D**

**One or 2 chapters to go. :(**

here's Johnny ^^


	18. Rejection

** "This is but a battle. I've already won the war" Lissandra, the Ice Witch**

They were back in the lair. The familiar smell of the living room. The cold floor. The soft noise of the TV. Everything was still the same. Raph was the first one to stand up, being the least injured and went over to inspect his brothers. Mikey was just like him barely uninjured but how hard he tried to hide it, his strained movement didn't go unnoticed by the red banded turtle.

Donnie was still sweating. Clearly having a huge fever. The marks on his neck were still clearly visible. And something told him these were never going to fade.

Leo's shell was still cracked and he didn't even know how worse that was. His whole left arm was thick and swollen and he had several surgery scars all over his body. And he too was getting a fever, a small one.

"Master Splinter!" Raph yelled as he finally remember his father. He didn't know how long he was gone. He just knew his father must have been worried sick. He knew how he felt when Mikey just disappeared. And a day later Leo. As expected Splinter came rushing in immediately after.

Raph couldn't help himself but tears formed in his eyes. "My sons" Splinter cried out in both joy and concern. Almost childish Raph spread out his arms and welcomed his father's hug. "I missed you so much" Splinter cried. He actually cried and pulled Mikey, Donnie and Leo in the hug too. None of them said something and they just hugged.

"My sons, you are injured. And Donatello, I think you are burning up" Master Splinter insisted and placed his paw on Donnie's forehead. He flinched slightly. His head was boiling hot.

"Leo's shell's cracked though and I think ma shoulder is numb" Raph grimaced. Splinter's face filled itself with concern and he trailed his eyes towards his youngest son but Raph shook his head and mouthed _Leave him_. Splinter nodded as an indication he understood and lifted Leo up. Raph helped Donnie up and followed their father towards the infirmary.

Mikey didn't follow. Instead walking off to his own room. And even Splinter noticed the strained and raspy movement Mikey had while walking towards his room.

Again Raph shook his head. Indicating not to mention it. He knew Mikey just needed some time for himself. He wasn't really friends but he trusted Blake and even offered her to come too. And not to mention what he went through these last days/weeks whatever it was.

"Raphael please place your brother on the bed and bring him something to drink" Splinter instructed with a calm voice and in return placed Leo on the other bed, plastron down. He grimaced slightly when he saw the crack.

"What happened?" He grimaced and went over to get the right tools. There were several occasions when one of his sons had cracked their shell but never this severe. The crack covered almost one third of his shell. Going into a vertical line from the bottom towards the top.

"Long story" Leo frowned. He let a small yelp escape when his father forced the moved part of his shell back in place. Drawing a slight amount of blood.

"I'm sorry my son" He quickly apologized before filling the gap with some temporarily glue. The crack should heal on its own but the glue should help keeping it in place. After that he went over to his swollen arm and several cuts on his body. They were surgery cuts however so they were already treated properly. He cooled his arm and wrapped it carefully. His frown growing bigger with the second.

He wondered what his sons endured while they were gone.

"This is all I can do so far Leonardo. You have to take a lot of rest and stay of your shell." He smiled and patted Leo on his head. He reached for the blanket and tucked him in. Leo gratefully accepted the blanket and instantly fell asleep. His body exhausted from everything that has happened. After that Splinter went towards his other 2 sons.

Raph was hovering Donnie up slightly, allowing the purple banded turtle to drink some water. His neck was already bandaged firmly, letting him wonder what was under it and how that has happened. Donnie's eyes were almost closed with exhaustion and he looked like he could pass out any second.

"There ya go Don" Raph gently whispered as he lowered his sick brother and carefully rubbed his forehead with a cold cloth. Donnie moaned in respond and smiled slightly. Welcoming the cold cloth.

"Ya need anythin' else?" Raph asked in concern but Donnie weakly nodded. Raph did the same as Splinter and tugged him in, kissing his forehead before Donnie went to sleep.

"Can I look at your shoulder Raphael?" Splinter asked and walked over to his second oldest son. He nodded and allowed Splinter to look at his shoulder. He twisted it a few times before frowning once again.

"Your muscle is stretched too far. I will bandage it for now but you should really give it a good rest." Raph nodded again as his father carefully took care of his shoulder. "You don't have to but would you like to talk about what happened?"

Again Raph nodded. He wanted to talk. He just didn't know how, and what. How could he tell his father his youngest was raped, Donnie was trained like an animal, Leo was used for science and he was beaten till near death? Figuring it had to be told somehow he took a deep breath and started to tell everything.

About how he woke up. About the three sisters and the house. What he did to protect Mikey, and what Heather did because he protected Mikey. He explained Leo's injured, Donnie's injuries, Mikey's injuries and his.

After he was done Splinter was silent. Not saying anything. And for once, he didn't know what to say.

"Sensei, how long were we gone?" Raph whispered after a while.

"8 days my son. 6 since you disappeared. And 4 since Donatello disappeared." Raph was stunned by that. He knew he was there for a long time but 6 days? It was just too long.

"But how? We weren't there too long right?"

"Remember not every dimension has the same time lapse." He smiled and patted Raph's good shoulder. "All done" He said and Raph tried his injured shoulder. There was a thick bandage on it, restraining all movement in his shoulder. Which would allow the muscles to heal.

"Thanks Sensei" He said once again and threw his good arm around his father.

"I think it is best for you to check out Michelangelo, he seemed very distressed. I will look after your brothers." Sensei pointed out and broke the hug. Smiling in assurance. Raph nodded again and left the infirmary. Testing his shoulder on the way to his little brothers room. He knocked silently on his door before opening it.

Mikey was laying on his bed. Plastron down and using his arms as a pillow. His face was pointed towards the side, blankly staring at the wall. Raph's eyes trailed along his body (No slash or anything lol) and rested on his tail. It was a sensitive part of their body that was most of the time carefully tucked away, making it almost unable to detect. But right now it was just carelessly in the open. Revealing the thick bruises on his tail.

Which would perfectly explain the restrained walking of his little brother. Raph knew how sensitive their tail could be.

"Hey Mikey" He cracked and slowly made his way towards his little brother. He sat down on the side of his bed. At the same side Mikey's head was facing. But all he did was turning his face the other side again.

"Don't do that Mikey, please." Raph pleaded and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. He shuddered at the contact but did nothing to shrug Raph's hand off. Once again Raph's eyes trailed towards his tail. It was twitching painfully and Raph knew it must hurt, even now.

"You wanna talk abou' it?" Raph asked after a few seconds. Totally unexpected Mikey actually turned his head around, locking his eyes into Raph's eyes. It was then Raph actually noticed Mikey was crying. "It's okay" he soothed and stretched his arms. Mikey accepted gratefully and threw himself in the arms of his older brother.

After a few minutes Mikey was the first one to break the hug. "Do I have ta stay with ya for tonight?" Raph asked and slowly rubbed his shell but Mikey shrugged his hand off.

"I just want to be alone for now" He whispered and turned around again.

"Mikey" Raph started and tried to hug his distressed brother again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Mikey exclaimed and slapped Raph away. "Just leave me" He whispered and hid under his blanket. Silently crying in his sheets.

"Mikey please talk to ma" Raph pleaded and scrawled a bit closer towards his crying brother.

"I don't want to Raph. Just leave he alone please." He whispered and buried his face deeper into his sheets. Raph sighed but didn't ask further. He knew his brother needed some time so he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Night Mikey" He whispered before closing the door. Never receiving an answer from his little brother. He silently walked over to the infirmary again. As promised Splinter was still in the room. Holding Donnie's hand. He was carefully tugged in under the blanket, just like Raph had left him. Leo was laying on his side. Also sleeping peacefully.

"What is it what troubles you my son?" Sensei asked when he saw Raphael approaching. Raph sighed and sat down on the other side of Donnie's bed. Carefully stroking his free hand.

"How did you know?" Raph sighed after a few seconds. From up close Donnie didn't look good at all. He was clearly sweating and his green skin was becoming pale.

"I just know" He smiled slightly. "Now tell me what is bothering you" Raph sighed again and withdrew his hand.

"It's Mikey, he's…. I don't know.. avoiding ma." Raph hesitantly said. He wasn't sure how to explain it but Mikey was acting strange. He wasn't the one to ignore them. He wasn't the one to break out of the hugs first. And every time he was upset he would always ask for one of his brothers to be with him. But not now.

"From what you've told me Michelangelo went through a lot of trauma. You have to give him time my son, he will heal. All you can do for him is be there when he needs it"

"But Sensei, he needs me right now, he needs us but he won't accept it." Sensei sighed and stood up. Walking over to his second oldest son and placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"Accepting help is the first step of recovery. Give it time my son" He smiled but started to frown afterwards. "Now tell me what is also bothering you"

Raph shifted uneasily on his chair. Twitching nervously. "There is nothing Sensei"

"Raphael. You don't have to tell me but I sense there is something wrong and you can always come to me" Sensei reasoned and pinched his shoulder to assure him. Raph turned around to meet his father's eyes and smiled slightly.

"I know father. It's just…. Every time I close my eyes… well she's there. I can see her and I'm back again. Back in that room and she is beating me and …" He paused slightly, wincing at the thought. "and I guess that scares me." He whispered the last part. Embarrassed what he had just said.

"My son there is no reason to be embarrassed. Fear is a common emotion, especially after what you and your brothers has been through. You are stuck in the darkness, let your brothers guide you to light again." He said and hugged Raph. The red banded brother returned the hug and hid his face in Splinter's fur, like he did when he was younger.

Eventually Raph was the one who broke the hug, he had never been much of a hug person, and smiled. "You are a brave warrior Raphael. Keep strong" Splinter said and patted Raph on his head before standing up and walking towards the door. "I missed you my son, all of you" He smiled and watched his son one more time.

"I missed you too sensei." Raph smiled again. Splinter nodded one time before leaving the infirmary. Raph yawned slightly and closed his eyes. And with Donnie's hand in his hand he fell asleep.

**TMNT**

_"You'll pay for attacking ma!" Heather snared throwing Raph forcefully on the ground. Raph growled dangerously but Heather didn't pay attention and sat on top of the already wounded turtle. "Don't!" Raph cracked before Heather continuously began to hit him. Punch after punch on his already wounded. Eventually Raph was panting there. Yelping at the pain. _

_"I'm going to enjoy hurting you, and then your brothers." She growled and flipped Raph's broken body around. Pinning him down on his plastron. "First I'm going to brake that little one" She started and grabbed his arm and jerked it painfully upwards. _

_"Then I'm going to slowly kill your older brother" She threatened and forced his arm even more up. "I'm going to cut off all his limps, slowly and painfully" With a loud pop Heather forced Raph's left shoulder even more up. Dislocating it. He roared in pain and was flipped against the wall. Struggling to his feet he opened his eyes and looked over to Heather who was approaching her. _

_"But first I'm going to start with you" _

He woke up hours later, panting and head throbbing painfully. The memories kept flashing for his eyes. The beating, the threatening, the sound of his shoulders being popped. He forced himself to calm down and looked around. Slightly calmer.

The lair was almost completely dark, only a dim light came from the few machines Don had in the lab. For a second he had to remember where he was but quickly found out he was back home. A weird sound came from Donnie's bed and when he looked he saw Donnie was awake. Face to the side and vomiting.

"Shell Donnie!" Raph hissed and jumped up. Donnie was leaning over the side, clutching his stomach. Sweat still on his face and the pale skin was still present. Raph ran around the bed and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder and supported him.

Donnie was now panting above the floor. Vomit covering it. An awful smell filling the room. "Come on Don, ya need a bath" Raph soothed and wanted to hover Donnie up but Donnie cut him off.

"I don't need your help!" He hissed with a dangerous voice and slapped Raph's hand away.

**Donnie D': **

**Reviews are welcome ^^ **

**One chapter to go (Or 2, depends xD) **


	19. Last chapter

**"At last, our ascension is at hand!" Lissandra, the Ice Witch.**

**TMNT**

"Leo?" The blue banded turtle whipped around his head. It was the first time he had heard Raph's voice in these 3 days. Each one of them had locked themselves. Leo went up training. Unable to come over the fact he failed his brothers. Raph had locked himself in too, for unknown reasons.

After Donnie recovered from his fever he never left the infirmary anymore. And Mikey joined him eventually. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want any questions either. Both of them didn't want to be confronted with what happened. And both of them said nothing.

"What is it Raph?" Leo spoke and lowered his katana's. Raph was hopping nervously on his feet. Twitching slightly. He seemed vulnerable. He felt uncomfortable standing here with his older brother.

"Do ya think abou' it often?" He asked with a low voice. Leo could clearly see something was bothering him. Splinter had told him too that Raph would go through a difficult time. The horrors he had faced were unbelievable. And even though Raph would never admit it to his brothers Leo knew he was scared.

"You want to talk about it?" Leo nervously asked, avoiding the question. He too was having trouble coping with the whole situation but he wasn't nearly beaten to death, raped or trained as an animal.

"No" He stated shakily and folded his arms in stubbornness. "I jus' asked ya if ya did"

Leo sighed, he understood Raph would never admit it. "I do Raph. I failed you guys" He slowly whispered and sat down on the ground. Raph quietly made his way towards his older brother and sat down next to him.

"Ya didn't fail us ya know?" Raph stated firmly and folded an arm around Leo's body. Fresh tears made his way down his cheek and his shoulders began to shake. "Listen to ma Leo. Ya didn't fail us." Raph obligated and forced his leader in a hug. Raph buried his face in Leo's shoulder and allowed his own tears to escape.

"How was it like? Being with her I mean" Leo asked quietly and withdrew himself from the hug but kept an arm around each other. Raph's face dropped and he quietly stared down. Twitching nervously again.

"It hurt" He whispered after a while. Completely dancing around the subject. Leo felt it was bothering Raph big time. He wanted to say it so badly but he couldn't. He was the strongest of his brothers. If he showed weakness. But he was, he was weak. Every day he would wake up with nightmares. Every time he was back again. Being beaten by Heather.

He just wanted it to be over. He glanced over to Leo. He was staring at him intensively. Waiting for an answer but he wasn't pushing Raph. He knew Raph had to decide himself if he would and wanted to tell.

"I keep havin' this nightmare. And I'm back with tha bitch. And she's beatin' ma again." He nearly cried and blinked away his new tears. "I'm scared Leo. Every time I think she'll show up and will beat ma again. Or you guys" At this point he was crying and Leo quickly engulfed him into a big hug. In response Raph buried his face in Leo's shoulder again and allowed his tears to fall free.

For a moment Raph felt completely safe. He knew nothing could happen to him. Leo would protect him if anything would show up, and for the first time in 3 days he felt relieved. Like a great weight had fallen off his shoulders.

"Thanks Leo" He whispered in his shoulder. Leo slowly rubbed circles on Raph's shell and smiled through the tears. Raph trusted him. He allowed him to be protected. Maybe he hasn't failed as a leader after all.

**TMNT**

It was completely silent in the lab. Only soft noises came from the machines that were spread around the room. Mikey was endlessly swinging with his legs over the end of the bed. His eyes were focused downwards, just staring. Every time these memories would flash in front of his eyes. And he would be back again.

In Heather's room. She would be playing with his tail again. Ignoring all his pleads not to. He felt dirty and he wanted nothing more than to take a long shower but he knew he couldn't. In the last 3 days he had taken even more showers than he had in the last months. Not like he wasn't showering before this whole situation.

It was just that every time he closed his eyes he was back, and every time he felt more dirtier and just wanted to shower.

Donnie wasn't any better. He was just like Mikey silent the whole time. They loved being with each other because they would both be silent. None of them wanted to talk, none of them wanted to be reminded of what happened but they wanted to be with someone. They didn't want to be alone so they were together all these three days.

Instead of just sitting all day and doing nothing Donnie was quietly working on his projects. He was still weak from his fever so he couldn't stand for long but that didn't bother him really so he just sat on his chair all day and would occasionally walk around the lab.

His purple bandana wasn't around his face but was firmly strapped around his neck, trying to cover up the marks that would remind him of what has happened. The marks had faded slightly over the last 3 days but they would never completely fade, always leaving him with a reminder.

"Can I see them?" Mikey whispered nervously and glanced up to his taller brother. Donnie looked around on his chair, facing Mikey's sad face. He was scared. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened but he nodded. He didn't know why but he did. Mikey quickly jumped off the table and walked over to his older brother.

Donnie stiffened slightly while Mikey approached him. He wasn't scared of Mikey, he was scared of what he was about to do. Very carefully Mikey began to peel away Donnie's purple mask. Donnie flinched heavily and breathed heavily.

"Does it hurt?" Mikey whispered as he gently ran his fingers along the marks. Donnie flinched again but shook his head. They didn't hurt, but the fact they were there did. And even though he locked himself up in the lab to avoid having to talk, he felt comfortable talking to his younger brother.

"You know you're not an animal right?" He continued as he left the markings on his neck and trailed towards his face. His eyes were dull and dark circles were under his eyes. Donnie flinched once again.

"She treated me like one" He huffed and looked away. Not wanting to talk about the subject. He didn't want to be remembered how he was locked in the cage, how the muzzle was applied to his face, how the shocks were used, how he was forced to do tricks just to get food.

"But you aren't Donnie." Mikey offered and nuzzled his face in Donnie's shoulder and bit him playfully. Donnie couldn't contain himself and let out a shriek of laughter. Mikey's face brightened when he finally heard his brother laugh again.

" You aren't an animal Donnie, you are my genius brother. My best friend and you are the smartest turtle I know" He smiled and nuzzled his face deeper in his shoulder.

"Thanks little bro" Donnie smiled and pulled Mikey closer to his chest. Mikey was always the one to cheer them up and for the first time in days Donnie felt completely relieved. Donnie's arm flung around Mikey's around. Right on top of his bruises. Mikey flinched heavily and instantly pulled away from Donnie's hug.

He fell to the ground and just stared at the ground, clinging his fingers around the bruises. Where Heather had pinned him down. Forcing him on the ground. The fingers were still on his arm. Donnie instantly jumped up and rushed towards his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry Mikey" Donnie cried out and carefully helped his sobbing brother up. "Come on, let's get to your room" He insisted and walked Mikey towards his room and placed him on the bed. Mikey grabbed his wrist firmly and looked at him.

"Will you stay?" Mikey whispered and instantly pulled Donnie on the bed too. Donnie carefully folded his arms around Mikey again, avoiding the bruises this time.

"She can't hurt you anymore you know that right?" Donnie whispered in Mikey's ears as he hugged him tightly.

"I know you will protect me Don" Mikey smiled and snuggled into Donnie's plastron even more. Donnie smiled and pulled the blanket over him and Mikey.

"Ya think we can join ya too?" Donnie glanced towards the door where Leo and Donnie where standing. Both had dried tears on their cheeks but they were smiling. Donnie nodded in approval and hovered the covers in response. Both Leo and Raph walked over to Mikey's bed and slipped under the covers on both sides. Engulfing their little brothers.

"I love you guys" Leo smiled and turned the lights off.

Mikey was smiling even though he was tired. He was between his brothers. Heather couldn't hurt him anymore. His brothers would make sure of that. They would comfort him and protect him. He was always the youngest and his brothers would help him with everything. They were brothers, friends and they would protect him no matter what. He was safe with them and Heather couldn't even come close to him anymore.

Donnie peacefully closed his eyes. Mikey nuzzled against him. He wasn't an animal. His brothers were right next to him. Comforting him and protecting him. Raph curled up against him, snoring slightly already. They would all protect him and he certainly wasn't an animal, not anymore.

Raph yawned tiredly. He listened to the steady breathing of his brothers. Heather couldn't hurt them anymore and listening to his brothers breathing he knew she really couldn't. He felt safe between his brothers. He felt whole again. And he certainly wasn't scared anymore. Not as long as his brothers were here to protect him.

Everyone was asleep, except for the oldest. His eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and he carefully observed each one of his brothers. Raph was snoring slightly in his sleep. Mouth open slightly. His shoulder still bandages but healing. Donnie was next to him. A peaceful look on his face. Mikey was curled up against Donnie's plastron. Smiling heavily and nuzzling against his older brother.

Leo closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed. His brothers trusted him. Even all he had done to them. He though he had failed them, hurt them, but his brothers still accepted him, trusted him. He hadn't failed. All his brothers were still here. Sleeping peacefully. They still trusted him. He may have failed as a leader for once but he certainly hadn't failed as a brother.

**The end~ **

**Thanks everyone for reading my story! **

**This story has 19 chapter and 21 reviews so far: **

**Thanks to: 2, Iakesh, nyxwolf, emmelienxd, megsmilesforcarlos, cup-mikey-gertha, Cat girl, tmntfan4ever, guest (^^), Maddyo, Turtle-TotCrazy and TMNT short stories!**

**I really appreciate your reviews :D**

**This story has 36,329 until now! (Of course without this last A/N) Definitely my longest story. xD**

**Thanks for all the 12 Favs and 13 Follows!**

**"Well, a "double rainbow" is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?" Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. **

**(waited the whole fanfic to post that one ^^ Best tongue breaker ever if you say it at the right speed, look it up ^^) **


End file.
